


Emerald

by SlytherinTveit



Series: Emerald [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anger, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fear, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Love, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinTveit/pseuds/SlytherinTveit
Summary: Emerald Scrimgeour is the Minister of Magic's daughter and in more danger than ever because of that. Having to transfer and leave her life behind at Beuxbatton's Academy where her mother attended, she is forced to start over at Hogwarts. When word gets around that a Death Eater to be is sent out to find her, little does he know, she's right under his nose. He must bring this girl to the Dark Lord to prove himself worthy enough to serve him, but will he go through with it? Follow Emerald's dangerous journey through her Sixth Year of Hogwarts.-------------------------------The sequel: Jade, is out now!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, OC/Blaise Zabini
Series: Emerald [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735582
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald

-

-

I fiddled with my braid as my father and I rode a carriage towards Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't want to spend the next two years here for school. I wanted to remain at Beuxbatons, but sadly, due to certain circumstances, I had no choice.

I looked out of the window of the carriage and saw a magnificent castle coming towards us. It must've been over three hundred years old, yet it looked as though it was built fifty years ago.

I sat back normally in my seat. I would be starting here as a Sixth year. I apparently had to be sorted into my own house. It was extremely uncommon for a sixteen-year-old to start here at Hogwarts, however, the Headmaster had made an exception for me, thanks to my father, and because of the war that is starting.

Hogwarts was considered the safest place in the Wizarding World right now because Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster. As we got closer to the school I thought about which house I might be placed in.

If I was lucky perhaps Dumbledore might let me be sorted now, and just introduce me at the beginning of the school year. However, my luck was no so good nowadays.

We pulled up to the door of the castle and my father stepped out of the carriage, holding out his hand for me to grab so that I wouldn't trip on the wet stone.

"Ah, Rufus. Wonderful to see you, I hope the trip was well?" A rather tall witch greeted my father and me at the door.

"Hello, Minerva. Yes, the trip was fine. Might I introduce my daughter, Emerald." I smiled at the Witch.

"Wonderful to meet you, Dear. Now if you'll both follow me, the Headmaster is waiting."

We followed her through the castle. I looked at all of the paintings around me. They were all moving. I waved back at a woman holding a baby who had waved at me.

"Emerald dear keep up please." My father spoke and I sped up, keeping my pace behind my father.

We stopped in front of a gargoyle statue.

"Sour Pops." The witch who I found out would be my Transfiguration professor said.

The gargoyle jumped to the side and a staircase started to rise upward. We all stepped onto it. The staircase rose high above us. I couldn't see the top, nor could I see the bottom. What seemed like ages but was probably only a few minutes we arrived at, I assumed, the top of the staircase. There was an oak door that must have led to the Headmaster's office.

"He is waiting for you both, please go ahead in." Professor McGonagall told us.

My father thanked her and I smiled at her before we entered his office.

Of all the offices I've been in, and I've been in quite a few, this was the most interesting.

It was a rather large room with many different sorts of spinning devices and lots of old books. Portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses hung around the room. However, what captured my attention the most was a beautiful red and orange-colored bird. A Pheonix. I slowly walked over to him and he turned his head to look at me with one eye.

I smiled at him.

"His name is Fawkes." A voice spoke.

I quickly stood back next to my father and looked up at the balcony overhanging the room.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood there staring at me with a glint of amusement in his light eyes. His half-moon speckles catching the light in the room. He walked down the stairs to come to greet us.

"Rufus, how are you? I trust the Ministry is doing well?" He asked as the shook hands.

The Ministry of Magic hadn't been doing well at all. Not since word You-know-who was back got out. The Aurors and just about everyone else had been working overtime. It was completely hectic.

"Yes, yes, things are going rather well, just a bit hectic with the number of deaths and Dementors going around." My father sighed.

Dumbledore nodded then turned to me.

"What is your name my dear?" He asked me.

I held out my hand to shake his, which he grasped.

"Emerald Scrimgeour pleased to meet you, Headmaster." I smiled at him.

"The pleasures all mine dear." He patted the back of my hand with his left hand.

"Now, why don't we all sit and we can discuss the matter at hand?" He asked gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Now, Rufus, perhaps an in-depth explanation behind all of this?" The Headmaster spoke first,

"I need my daughter safe. I don't think Beuxbatons is the safest place at the moment, and since you're one of the greatest wizards I would feel much better with my daughter here, instead of all the way in France. Especially due to certain events. However, there are a few things. No one can know she is my daughter, and she will need somewhere to stay for the rest of summer, the holidays, the summer before Seventh Year, and the holidays during that year as well." The father told him.

I wasn't going to see him for two years?

"Father, I'm not going to see you for two years?" I asked him.

He turned a bit in his chair to look at me. His face worn and tired from the many years of being an Auror,

"My dear Emerald, you cannot be found out you're my daughter. The Death Eaters and You-know-who would stop at nothing to capture you and use you against me to gain control of the Ministry. Don't think I'm only thinking about the Ministry because I'm not, I'm worried about you. Which is why you will need a different name. Perhaps changing your last name and finding a suitable family to take care of you." He explained.

I still didn't understand why I couldn't see him at all, except for the fact it was a tad dangerous.

"Miss Scrimgeour, if I might," Headmaster Dumbledore broke in.

"I have a suitable family for you, of course, I will have to contact them first, you may have to stay in the castle a few days, but there shouldn't be any issues with you staying with them during your holidays and summers. As for your name, I will let you choose it. Now there is the matter of your sorting, however. Unfortunately, you will have to wait until the school year starts for you to be sorted, along with all of the First Years, I will, however, explain, before the sorting, that we have a transferring student, which is why you are amongst First Years." He told me.

"Sir, what am I to do about classes? I got O's in all of my O.W.L.S., but I'm not sure if that counts for this school." I told him slightly confused on the matter at hand still.

"Ah yes, well I have received all of your scores and I understand you wish to be a MediWizard?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes well, you will be able to take all of the required classes with no problems. Your scores will count and I will inform your Professor of it as well." He smiled at me.

"Albus, who is the family my daughter will potentially stay with?" My father asked.

"Ah, I will be contacting the Weasley family. Miss Scrimgeour, I hope you don't mind them at all, they're wonderful people." He told me.

I nodded. These next two years will probably be a living hell. I had to basically change my identity and I wasn't liking this so far.

"How soon will you need to have a last name?" I asked him.

"As soon as you have one, my dear. I'm assuming you would like to join the other students on the Hogsmede trips, so your father will have to sign this." He pulled out a parental form for my father to sign from one of his drawers.

I thought for a moment.

Persil? Scott? Marcus? I thought up some names but I disliked them all. Then one came to mind.

"Coal. Emerald Coal." I told them.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at me and my father signed the sheet, handing it back to Dumbledore so that he could give it to whoever would be my Head of House.

"Excellent choice. I quite like it." He told me.

"Now, here is your acceptance letter. It has everything you will need to buy before the school year. I'm assured money shouldn't be an issue?"

"No, I have my own vault."

"Good. You'll be traveling with the Weasley's if they'll take you in. I do believe that this concludes our meeting. I would suggest staying in Diagon Alley for a few days simply because I assume you do not have your things, so perhaps staying here at the castle would not work?" I shook my head.

"I will contact you in a few days' time in regards to the Weasley's reply." He smiled standing up from his desk.

My father and I stood as well and made our way to the door.

"Emerald will you excuse us for a moment?" My father asked and I nodded stepping out of the room.

I pressed my ear against the door in hopes I could hear them.

"You will watch her correct?" My father asked.

"Like a hawk Minister, I assure you she will be I'm excellent hands." I could hear his smile,

"I trust your judgment Dumbledore, don't make me regret it."

I quickly stood away from the door as it opened and my father stepped out.

"Let's go, we have to stop at the house so you can pack. Professor Dumbledore said that a Hogwarts case has been sent to the house for you to use for clothes and other items, and he is sending the Weasley's a letter now." He told me as we walked down the many steps.

We retraced our steps out of the castle and to the carriage which would take out off of Hogwarts grounds so that we could Apparate.

The ride was silent and I just thought over everything. I was starting a new school soon but with a different name. I didn't know what to do, I only hoped I could make friends easily.

Soon we were off the grounds and my father and I Apparated back to our home where I quickly packed my things. From there we Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and my father rented me a room.

I sat on the bed and my father grabbed my hands.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay with you. Tomorrow go to Gringotts and take the money you'll need. Dumbledore shouldn't be too long with a letter to you. Then I'll send someone to take you to the Weasley's if they agree. I will miss you Emerald. So much." He pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest as though I was a little girl again.

"I'll miss you too father."

"I must go now." He let me go, saying goodbye to me one last time, he Apparated away.

I didn't know when the next time I would see my father would be, but I decided not to think about the matter anymore. Changing into pajamas, I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow my new life started.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! If you're reading my story, I wrote this back in 2015 on Wattpad (it's still there), if you'd rather read it there!

-

-

Emerald

-

-

The next day was fairly uneventful. I did as my father requested and gathered as much money that I might need for my time spent at Hogwarts. I should've just emptied my vault since I probably won't be able to go back to in until this war is over.

There wasn't much to look at in Diagon Alley, most of the shops had been emptied or closed altogether. There was however a joke ship down the alley a little way I might check out sometime later.

Deciding it was for the best, I went back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron, ordering some food and taking it with me to my room.

When I arrived there was an owl perched on my bed holding a letter, that I assumed was from Dumbledore.

I grabbed some owl snacks off of the nightstand and fed the owl, who flew out the window. I picked my letter off of the bed.

Miss Emerald Coal  
Room 304 Leaky Cauldron  
London, England

Is what is said on the front. How ok earth did Professor Dumbledore know what room I was in?

Oh well, I opened the letter and read it.

Dear Miss Coal,

I am glad to inform you that the Weasley family has agreed to house you for the next couple of years. Naturally, you will have to help with household chores, but I am sure they will treat you as if you were their own daughter.

They have cleared out the spare room for you and a miss Hermione Granger, who will also be staying for the rest of summer since their twin boys are now moved out. Perhaps you'll visit their shop in Diagon Alley. I've heard it's doing fairly well.

I have sent Mr. Weasley to fetch you and bring you to their home, the Burrow as they call it if you will, and he should arrive just before five o'clock.

Now while you are staying with the Weasley's both your father and I expect the best behavior simply because of the times we are living in amongst other problems.

If you ever have any issues do not be afraid to contact me.

Have a wonderful day Miss Coal.

Albus Dumbledore

I was beyond shocked. This family, who didn't even know me, just let me come into their home. I smiled widely. They must be wonderful people.

I threw my clothes I had taken out back into my Hogwarts trunk and closed it. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 4:25. I didn't know the exact time Mr. Weasley would be arriving, however, I also didn't know what he looked like.

Oh, dear. How on earth would I know who he is? I thought for a moment. The Headmaster didn't exactly describe what this family looked like. Perhaps I should just wait in my room.

I decided against sending my father a letter because I was not supposed to be his daughter. So instead I sighed and lay down in my bed.

I don't know how long it was but I guess I took a nap because next thing I know I was being awoken by a loud noise in the fireplace in my room.

"Good lord this is a small fireplace." A voice spoke.

I quickly grabbed my wand, ready to use it if I must even if I wasn't seventeen for another six months.

"Miss Coal?" The voice spoke and the next thing I saw was a man with flaming orange hair.

"Who're you?" I asked with my wand still at the ready.

"Oh dear I should've sent a letter first my dear I'm sorry, my name is Arthur Weasley. My family and I are going to be your guardians for a couple of years it would seem." He explained.

I lower my wand but kept it in my hand just in case,

"If you'd like, here's the letter Dumbledore sent me." He struggled to grab a letter from his pocket and stuck his arm out the fireplace, which he was still stuck in.

I stepped forward and read the letter. Everything seemed in order. So I smiled and looked at the wizard.

"Terribly sorry if I seemed hesitant to trust, with everything going on," I spoke to him.

"No, no, quite alright, although if you could help me out of this fireplace, we can simply Apparate back to the house." He told me.

I helped get him unstuck from the fireplace. Double-checking the room I made sure I hadn't forgotten anything. My father had sent my owl on ahead to Hogwarts so I would see him there.

"That's it," I told him.

He nodded then held out his arm. I grabbed my trunk then stood next to Mr. Weasley and grabbed his arm. We disappeared with a crack.

|<>|<>|

The Burrow as Professor, now that I've heard that's what he goes by, Dumbledore explained was home to the family of Weasley's but I did not expect it to look like it did.

It was a lovely five-story home. Though it was a tad lopsided, and there were mix-matched windows and things, it gave off a homey sort of feeling.

"I know it probably not what you're used to, but it'll be your home for a while." Mr. Weasley told me with a grin,

"It's wonderful," I told him back.

We headed towards what I assumed was a front door. He opened it and gestures for me to go in.

I looked around at everything. There were dishes being cleaned in the sink, a scarf was knitting itself. It was all amazing. Though I came from a Pureblood family, I'd never seen anything like this.

Mr. Weasley came in behind me and headed to the other side of the house. I stayed where I was because it was a strange house to me still so I didn't know what to do.

"Oh hello." I whipped my head to the right hearing someone greets me.

This girl had vibrant pink hair and a soft smile.

"What's your name?" She asked,

"Are you a Weasley also? I'm only asking because of the red hair. I'm Tonks." She held her hand out.

"Emerald Coal." I shook her hand giving her a smile as well.

I knew who she was, she was an Auror. Of course, no one except the previous minister and my father knew of my existence, so she wouldn't know who I was anyway.

"Pleasure to meet you Emerald." She let go of my hand.

"Could you tell Molly I've just left? Got to go attend to Ministry things. Aurors work overtime now." She groaned at that and I laughed.

"Of course."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you, perhaps we'll meet again soon," she told and headed out the door.

After she left I was alone again. Mr. Weasley still hadn't come back ad I was just standing there awkwardly. Well, it got even more awkward when two people came down the stairs.

Then I stopped when they saw me. I looked at them, both had the same colored hair as Mr. Weasley. I assumed these two were his kids.

"Hello, I'm Emerald." I gave them a small wave.

"I'm Ginny." The girl spoke first.

"This is my brother Ron. You'll have to excuse him not speaking, it's not every day he sees a pretty girl." I laughed and that seemed to knock Ron out of his trance.

"That's not true." He glared at his sister.

"Not that you- you're not pretty I mean..." He trailed off.

"It's alright, I understand what you mean." I smiled.

He nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you the girl who's staying with us for a couple of years?" Ginny asked me and I nodded.

"Oh, well bring your trunk up, I'll show you to your room." She gestured for me to follow her and I did.

We walked up the steps to I believe the fourth floor and Ginny opened a door. There were two beds in there and a bunch of boxes.

"You can have your pick of the bed. Hermione won't be here until tomorrow." She told me.

I walked to the bed closest to the window and set my trunk in front of it. I turned around and saw Ginny leaning against the doorframe.

"Since you're the Minister's daughter and all, and no one can know at Hogwarts, perhaps you should think up a story about your parents?" She told me.

My eyes widened, I didn't know how she knew who I really was

"Oh, my dad told us no worries. We won't tell anyone of course, but he told us since we were going to have a stranger stay with us." She explained to me.

"Oh." Was all I said,

"Well, would you like to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Follow me."

We walked out of the room and went downstairs. This time there was a short plump woman downstairs talking to Ron.

"Oh! You must be Emerald!" She said as soon as she saw me.

"I'm Molly, it's so nice to meet you, dearie." She smiled at me.

"I'm just going to start making dinner if you three want to go outside and do something. I'll call you in when it's done." She told us all.

We nodded and I followed Ginny and Ron outside.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Was Ron's immediate question to me.

"I love it," I told him back.

He smiled widely,

"We'll have to play a game sometime."

We all sat in the grass and talked. They asked me about myself. I told them I originally was going to Beuxbattons but was transferring since Hogwarts was considered safer.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Ginny asked me.

"Well, I'd be fine with any, but probably Ravenclaw. Though I am ambitious, many people consider me very smart and always said I would probably be in Ravenclaw if I were at Hogwarts. My mum said the same thing."

I smiled at the memory of her.

Before Ron and Ginny could ask me about it, Mrs. Weasley called us all inside for dinner.

I think I was going to enjoy it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald

-

-

I've really hit it off with Ron and Ginny. Mr. Weasley had left after he dropped me off because of an emergency at the Ministry, but returned a little while later for dinner. Unfortunately, he left right after again.

Ron and Ginny's older brother, Bill, had come over, he was fairly attractive, but from what I've learned he's engaged to Fleur Delacour. They're quite a cute couple. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley don't seem too thrilled about the pair though.

My first full day at the Burrow is today, and from what I've learned Hermione Granger is coming for the rest of summer, which is about two weeks. I still needed to buy my robes and books and everything for Hogwarts, but I learned we would be going next week.

I had yet to meet four other Weasley's, however, Ron informed me that no one spoke to or about their brother Percy really, not since he started working at the Ministry. I guess not everyone could end up nice.

However, the other three, Charlie, who I learned was in Romania working with and studying dragons, then the Twins, Fred and George, who owned the Joke Shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which we would also visit while in Diagon Alley next week, so I would meet them then.

The day was fairly uneventful. I helped Ginny and Ron de-gnome the garden. It was pretty hilarious how we tried to see how far we could toss them.

"So the Muggles can't see your house?" I asked Ginny while chucking a gnome over a hedge.

"Nope, mum and dad have a bunch of charms on it, all they see if an open field." She told me.

I nodded. We kept throwing the gnomes over the hedge for a while until Hermione Granger showed up. She seemed to have taken the Floo Network.

We walked into the kitchen right as she arrived.

"Mr. Weasley sent me a letter explaining what time I could use my fireplace. The owl arrived ten minutes before the required time. I had to hurry and pack. Oh hello, who're you?"

She told us how she Floo'd here then turned to me in confusion.

"I'm Emerald, Emerald Coal." I smiled widely at her.

She smiled lightly back at me.

"Emerald is a transfer student from Beuxbatons, she'll be starting Hogwarts for her last two years this fall with all of you. She's staying with us for the next two years also." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. I assume you aren't in a Hogwarts House yet?"

She started a conversation with me as we headed up the stairs to the room she and I were sharing. After finding out lunch would be ready soon.

"No, I'm not in a House yet."

"Do you have one you want to be in?"

"I don't particularly care which one I'm in. They're all quite fascinating. I know there's the whole 'Everyone in Slytherin is evil' idea going around, but I don't believe that. It's a bit ridiculous to pin an entire House as evil don't you think?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

Hermione seemed to think about this for a while. Sitting across from me on her bed.

"Well, I suppose yes. Granted I've only met and spoken to Slytherin's in our grade and they're all rather rude." She explained.

"Who? Perhaps I know them."

"Well, there's Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and a few others. I can't quite remember their names." She told me.

I had heard of the Malfoy's. Draco's father was currently in Azkaban due to him being an alleged Death Eater.

"No, I don't know any of them. I've only heard of Malfoy from the Daily Prophet." I told her and she nodded.

"I suppose we should head back downstairs? Lunch must nearly be ready."

We walked down the stairs. I couldn't help but feel like Hermione didn't like me all that much. Simply because I pointed out the obvious. Slytherin was not an evil house. Yes, naturally all Death Eaters came from that house, even You-know-who did, but I highly doubt a First Year would be using the Unforgivable Curse on anyone.

We ate lunch then we decided to go out and play some Quidditch. We split the teams into three.

Ron, Bill and I on one team and Fleur, Hermione and Ginny on the other.

I ended up catching the Snitch and winning the game for us, only ten minutes in. Probably because Fleur and Hermione weren't the best at the game.

A little while later after we went back inside and ate dinner, I got the strangest feeling someone was here. I headed out of my room leaving Hermione to the book she was reading and headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a Hogwarts trunk and a beautiful Snow Owl.

"Hello, what might your name be?" I asked the owl, stroking its feathers through the cage.

The back door opened to reveal a rather tall and lanky boy, though he wasn't as tall as Ron. He had messy hair and a Lightning Scar. I was staring at Harry Potter.

"Who're you?" He asked me.

I mentally thought I should get a damn sign that had my name on it and just wear it, but then I remembered no one but the Weasley's and a couple of others knew who I was.

I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Emerald Coal, nice to meet you, Harry. Although I must ask, what're you doing here? I don't remember Mrs. Weasley saying you were coming." I told him as we shook hands.

"Yeah well, Dumbledore has many surprises. Such as dropping someone in a small pond." He told me sarcastically.

"Harry!?" I turned around quickly and saw a flash of red then I saw Ginny had practically tackled Harry in a hug.

Ron, Bill, Fleur, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley soon made their ways downstairs greeting Harry and asking him how and when he got here. I just stood back and let them do their thing.

Later that night I joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione in Ron's room since they had asked me to join them. We were sitting around just talking about whatever.

"So you're staying here for a couple of years?" Harry had asked.

"Yeah, just until I graduate Hogwarts," I told him.

"I transferred here from Beuxbatons."

"Oh, what do your parents do?" He asked.

"My mum died when I was very young. She was an Auror and died doing her job. I'm proud to call her my mum although I didn't really know her. It's just been my dad and me. He was an Auror too."

I wasn't technically lying. It's true about my mom and my dad was an Auror.

"I'm sorry about your mum," Hermione told me.

I waved her and Harry off.

"It's alright. I was very young."

After that, we just talked about Hogwarts. Well, they talked and I listened. They explained to me about the moving stairs and Peeves the Poltergeist.

"I wonder who our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year," Ron said to no one in particular.

"I think it'll be the wizard Dumbledore took me to meet early this evening. His name is Horace Slughorn. Tool a bit of convincing, but he's coming to work at Hogwarts." Harry told us.

We changed the subject after that to Quidditch then headed to bed.

|<>|<>|

A week passed and it was finally time to head to Diagon Alley to get our robes and books. Since I was planning on being a MediWizard I knew I needed to take the following classes.

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Arithmancy

Transfiguration

Charms

Potions

Herbology

And I could take an elective so I chose Ancient Runes which Hermione was taking also.

We went to Flourish and Blott's first and we bought all the needed books, then we headed to a Robe shop, we went in so quickly because Mrs. Weasley didn't want to be out in the open, that I didn't catch the name. After a few more stops for quills and such, we headed to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Heading inside was like a totally different place from the dark and dreary outside world.

Fred and George came right up to us. I couldn't really tell then apart at first, but then realized Fred was a little bit taller than George, so it was easy to know who was who.

Ginny, Hermione, and I looked around and stopped in front of a pink display.

"Love potions." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"They really do work," Fred said.

"Though from what we've heard Ginny you're doing just fine," George said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked getting defensive.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" Fred asked.

"That's none of your business." She said quickly, putting the potion she had grabbed down and walked away.

Hermione did as well. I notice she slightly turned around and noticed a handsome boy looking at her. Though from the way he held himself arrogantly I could tell I immediately didn't like him. I smiled at the twins then followed the girls.

Ginny decided to buy a Pygmy Puff and named him Arnold.

"Psst, Emerald." Someone grabbed my attention. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione motioning me towards them.

"We're going to stake out someone if you wouldn't mind coming with us? We could use the extra help just in case." Ron told me and I nodded.

Harry pulled some sort of cloak out of his coat and I realized it was a cloak of invisibility. He threw it over us. Luckily Hermione and I were skinny and short because with all four of us, it almost didn't cover us.

We hurried out the door of Fred and George's shop and we walked towards an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked the three of them.

"To follow a creepy bloke," Ron answered.

Not really a good answer, but I suppose they'd elaborate later.

We walked down into a place called Knockturn Alley and I realized we were following a boy and his mother. It was the same two who had almost started a fight with Ron and Harry in the robe shop. I recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy; why were we following them?

We stood outside the shop Borgin and Burke and watched them through the window under the invisibility cloak.

Ron pulled one on the Extendable Ears, he bought from the shop, out of his pocket and made it move towards the Malfoy's so we could hear them.

There wasn't much. Just something about the man working there keeping something safe for them.

They soon left the store walking past us.

"Hermione, Emerald, go in there and find out what it is he bought," Harry told us.

I gave Hermione a look to ask if this happens often. The look she gave back said yes.

We ducked out from under the cloak and walked into the store. The wizard behind the counter eyed us but we pretended to look around.

"How much for this?" I heard Hermione ask and I turned towards her.

She was pointing to a beautiful necklace, minus the fact it said 'cursed' next to it. The wizard gave her a dry look and told her the price. I nearly choked on my spit when he said it.

"What was the boy that was just in here buying? I'm friends with him see and his birthday is coming up, so I don't want to buy him the same thing."

Wow, way to be subtle Hermione.

The wizard caught on to out little act and kicked us out of the store telling us he'd hex is if we came back.

We rushed out and back towards Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry threw off the cloak and Harry replaced it in his coat pocket.

Hermione and I told them what happened as we walked back to Fred and George's shop.

However, once we got back we got an earful from Mrs. Weasley who asked us where we were when we found them in the store again.

Harry lied and said we were all in the back of the store. All I knew was I had just gotten involved with three people who I probably shouldn't. Though I was in now, and a part of their small group, so I guess I'd have to stick around.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Just remember to vote and comment on the chapters, please! Feedback is very welcome! I want to know what you all think so far.

I know it's rather slow, but it will pick up, I promise. :)

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

Two weeks passed by quickly and soon we were on our way to King's Cross Station in London, England. The Ministry of Magic supplied us with cars to drive us to the Station because Harry Potter was going, but I also believe that my father had done it for me as well.

The ride was relatively silent. The two Aurors driving was quite scary so, Ginny, Hermione, and I didn't speak.

Once we were at the station we all grabbed our trunks out of the extended trucks, which caught the eye of a couple of Muggles but they just kept walking.

I had never been to a Muggle train station before so as we walked in I looked all around. There were two trains docked at the moment, and Muggles were getting on and off of them.

"Emerald dear, keep up." Mrs. Weasley spoke.

I stopped looking around long enough to see them all stopped in front of a wall between platforms nine and ten. Then Ron disappeared.

My eyes widened in shock. I never knew that's how you got onto platform 9 3/4.

"Emerald you'll go with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley told me, so Ginny came and stood by me giving me a small smile.

Mr. Weasley and another whose name I learned was Remus Lupin, who kept watch while we went through the barrier.

Harry went next, then Hermione.

"You better do it at a bit of a run," Ginny told me.

She and I ran at the wall and I expected to run right into it, but instead, we went through just like everyone else.

We rolled out trunks behind us, just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through and so did Remus.

"Just bring your trunk over here, they'll throw it on." Ginny walked over to where some wizards were levitating the trunks into the train.

I placed my trunk next to hers and stood there awkwardly. She headed towards the door of the train and I followed noticing a lot of families.  
Some I could tell we're Pureblood by the way they stood. Although the Weasley's were also Pureblood there wasn't blood prejudice.

Half-blood families were perfectly fine while the full-on muggle parents were a bit awkward still with all of this.

I followed Ginny on the train and we walked down a corridor.

"This is the Hufflepuff corridor. Gryffindor is located at the end of the train. I'm sure the other three already have a compartment, you can join them, I'll lead you there." Ginny told me and I nodded.

"What's the corridor behind us?" I asked as we walked through the Hufflepuff one.

I got a couple I strange looks but it was probably because they had never seen me before.

"Oh, that was the Slytherin one," Ginny said waving it off as though it meant nothing.

Though to me it did since it was a potential new house.

"This is Ravenclaw's corridor," Ginny spoke in the next one.

"Finally here's Gryffindor. I'm going to meet up with some friends, but I'm sure you can find those three yourself." She smiled and walked towards a tall boy with dark skin.

That must be Dean Thomas. I thought.

I walked passed them and down the corridor. I found Hermione, Ron, and Harry closer to the end. I open the compartment door and stepped in.

"Oh! Emerald, I'm sorry we didn't wait for you, but we wanted to get a compartment before they were all filled up." Hermione told me as soon I closed the door behind me.

I sat next to Harry, across from Hermione and Ron.

"It's alright. Ginny brought me here, but left once we got to the Gryffindor side of the train." I told them.

They all nodded.

Soon we were off. Heading towards Hogwarts. My new home for the next two years.

"I forgot to tell you all." Harry broke the silence.

"The other day in front of Borgin and Burke's I saw Malfoy go up to a sort of box, before telling Borgin what he did. Why do you suppose he did that?"

"Perhaps he was browsing for furniture?" I jokingly asked.

Harry gave me a dry look while Ron snorted.

"Stop it, Harry I know where you're going with this," Hermione told him, closing the book in her lap.

"I don't?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned towards us.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." She told us.

My eyes widened in shock at the accusation.

"Why the hell would you think that?" I asked him.

"It's it obvious? His father is a Death Eater, who might I add pissed off Voldemort last year when he couldn't get a prophecy, so naturally, Draco has to take up the part of his father." He told me.

I gave him a look that read 'that makes no sense whatsoever.'

"You know what happened last year in the Department of Mysteries right?" He asked me.

Of course, I knew. My father told me there was apparently a prophecy that the Dark Lord wanted. A bunch of Hogwarts students, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and two others, went there to stop him, and apparently rescue Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters were there too. Bellatrix Lestrange was there and she killed Sirius.

"Yes, I know what happened. My father told me." I told him and he nodded.

"I still don't think Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater," I spoke taking Hermione's side.

All Harry did was sigh in aggravation.

"I need some air." He grabbed something from the compartment overhead but before I could see what it was he was out the door.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit stressed from everything that's happening. Especially now that Sirius is dead." Hermione told me.

I nodded in understanding.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

All too soon we arrived at Hogwarts.

"Emerald do you know if you have to go on the boats with the First Years or can you take the carriages up with us?" Hermione asked me.

"I'm not sure."

"Miss Coal!" I voice bellowed at me.

I quickly turned to see a large person walking towards me.

"Rubeus Hagrid, a pleasure to meet you, Professor Dumbledore informed me tha' your transferrin' to Hogwarts which would explain you not havin' your house robes. You'll be riding the boats with the First Year's." He told me.

I simply nodded and followed him towards a dock. The loading dock was now free of older students.

I sat in the back of a boat with two very short girls in front of me. They kept looking at me strangely.

"What?" I snapped at them.

They didn't turn around again. Annoying children. Just because I'm older does not mean I can't transfer and be sorted like all of you.

We soon arrived at the magnificent castle. Though it had only been two weeks since I last saw it, it still amazed me.

We climbed out of the boats and made our way up to the castle.

Climbing upstairs we stopped in front of two large doors and Professor McGonagall.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will walk through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. Break any rules as you will lose your house's point. Make an effort to do good and accomplish anything and you will gain points." She told us all.

She then turned to me.

"Miss Coal, Professor Dumbledore is currently explaining your reason for being sorted to the older students. You will be sorted first, so if you'll come with me, we shall sort you now." She explained.

I stepped around two of the kids and followed her through the large oak doors.

I must've gotten many weird looks, but I ignored them all. I looked forward and saw a stool and a hat on top of it.

Professor McGonagall walked onto the platform and I followed.

"Please sit here." She told me and I sat on the stool.

She put the hat on my head.

"Hmm, how interesting." Someone spoke in my ear.

Who are you? I thought.

"I am the sorting hat. Winding my way into your mind to pick your perfect house." It spoke again.

"You're fairly old to be sorted but nonetheless I must choose."

The hat said a few things in regards to Slytherin and Hufflepuff but in the end, it shouted out.

"Ravenclaw!"

I stood up from the stool and Professor McGonagall took the hat off my head and I made my way smiling toward the table where they were clapping and shouting. I took a seat next to a blonde hairs girl who smiled gently at me. Across the room, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were clapping and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at them.

Soon after the First Years came in and the sorting began for them. After about fifteen minutes they were finished sorting.

"Let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore spoke and soon the mountains of food appeared in front of us.

My eyes widened at the sight of it and my stomach growled indicating I was very hungry. I just started to pile food onto my plate and I dug in. Chicken legs, roast pork, turkey, you name it it was probably there.

"I'm Luna, what's your name?" The girl next to me spoke, making conversation.

I swallowed and wiped my mouth.

"I'm Emerald. It's nice to meet you, Luna." I gave her a smile.

Soon dinner ended, but then dessert appeared. I got a few spoonfuls of chocolate pudding and Luna chose vanilla. She and I talked someone and she was such an optimistic person, especially since the sorting hat had sung a rather morbid little tune before sorting the First Years.

I just then realized Harry wasn't sitting with Hermione and Ron. Where could he be? I looked towards the large oak doors which were the entrance to the Great Hall and he walked in, without his robes on.

"Why isn't Harry wearing his robes?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, you know Harry?" Luna asked me.

Before I could reply to the food in front of us disappeared. Professor Dumbledore stood up and stepped up to a podium.

He informed us that there would be Aurors placed all around the school and to always stay vigilant. What struck me the most was his last sentence.

"Always remember, light can always be found, even in the darkest of times. Now off to bed all of you! Pip pip." He spoke,

He was right though. I always try to look on the bright side of things.

"Luna? I don't know how to get to Ravenclaw Tower?" I told her as we stood up.

"Oh, I'll show you. I don't think you'll want to go with the First Years." She gave me a small smile.

We followed our housemates out of the Great Hall to my new life. My new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald

-

-

Luna and I were the last ones to the top of the Tower all because she wanted to show me around the school. It was nice, but I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"This is the staircase that leads up." She pointed to a spiral one.

Halfway up I was panting. Is this the exercise we had to endure here? Stairs? I would rather be in the dungeons where I learned the Slytherin's were.

We finally got to the top and I noticed a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an Eagle.

"What's that Luna?" I asked her.

"Oh, we have to answer, it's a riddle in order to enter." She explained.

A bronze knocker asking questions. With the number of things happening today you'd think I was a Muggle, but the truth is told, Beuxbatons didn't have half of the things Hogwarts did.

"Before you can enter a problem to solve. A riddle for you to behold." The knocker spoke.

I rose an eyebrow waiting for the riddle.

"In a one-story pink house, there was a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink computer, a pink chair, a pink table, a pink telephone, a pink shower- everything was pink!  
What color were the stairs?" It asked us.

I thought for a moment.

Wouldn't the stairs be pink? I thought to myself. But then it clicked.

"There are no stairs. It's a one-story house." I answered.

The door swung open letting Luna and I in.

"I didn't answer, I wanted to see if you could," Luna said as we stepped inside.

"Normally if you answer it wrong you have to wait for someone else to come along and answer it right. One time three students had to wait four hours until someone came along an answered it." She told me.

I was too busy looking around my new House.

The Ravenclaw common room is one of the airiest rooms I've ever been in.. It's a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows from which hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. During the day, I assumed Ravenclaw students had an excellent view of the school grounds. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases. There was a door that I assumed led up to the dormitories. Next to it stood a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the original founders of Hogwarts, made of white marble.

"I'll take you to your Dormitory. I'm not quite sure if you'll be staying with others or with me. We're not in the same year I don't think. Are you in your Sixth Year?" She asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes, you're a Fifth Year?"

"Mmhmm."

"Here's my dorm." She pointed to a door with a list of names on it.

Luna Lovegood

Amelia McNightly

Cory Brown

Janice Goodwin.

"Oh dear, I suppose we're not in the same dorms. If you walk up a little more you should see a door with your name on it." She smiled at me.

"Okay, thank you, Luna. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I told her.

"Good night."

I walked up one more flight of stairs and stopped at the girl's dormitory marked 'Sixth Years' with my name.

Emerald Coal

Margaret Blanchette

Melody Daughtry

Penelope Cartite

I read the name list. I hoped the girls were nice. I opened the door and three voices stopped talking altogether. I walked in and closed the door standing there awkwardly.

No one made a move to speak. These three girls were obviously the best of friends, so I felt like I was invading their privacy being here. That was until a girl with deep blue hair smiled widely at me.

She jumped off her bed and ran up to me.

"You're Emerald, right? Our new roomie and first-ever Sixth Year transfer, well first-ever transfer, to Hogwarts? I'm Melody." She greeted me by giving me a massive hug.

I tensed up. I was not used to hugs unless it was from my father. However, Melody soon let me go. I looked at her hair,

"Oh hold on." She closed her eyes for a moment and her hair became shorter and black.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." She smiled at me.

"Oh. Cool." I gave her a weak smile. The other two soon came over as well.

A girl with vibrant red hair much came up to me introducing herself as Margaret. The other girl who had brown hair was Penelope, but she went by Penny.

I unpacked my trunk and slid it under my bed so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"Uhm where is the loo?" I asked the girls.

"Right through there," Penny told me.

I smiled at her in thanks. Grabbing some clothes, and toiletries, I walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower from this long day.

When I was done I braided my hair into a French braid and left the loo. The girls were all asleep except for Melody who seemed to be trying new hair colors.

"Green or purple for tomorrow?" She asked me as I threw my clothes into my trunk.

I turned and looked at her. She turned to me as changed her hair twice to show me the colors.

"Green. It brings out your eyes. And you should make your hair long too." I told her truthfully.

She smiled content with that answer and changed her hair as I had suggested. I climbed into my bed and blew out my lantern next to me.

"Good night Emerald. Welcome to Hogwarts." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

At breakfast, we were handed our time tables. Professor Flitwick, who was our Head of House, greeted me quickly, then moved onto the next student. Luna sat next to me and Melody across from me. Penny and Margaret sat a little way down next to Cho Chang who I learned was our Seeker for the Quidditch team.

"What class do you have first, Emmy?" I looked up at Melody in confusion.

"I've decided to call you Emmy because Emerald is a mouthful at times and I'm a lazy person so." She shrugged.

"Oh alright then. I have Herbology first. You?"

"I've got the same. We can head down together after we get our books and such." I nodded at her.

"What class do you have first, Luna?" I asked her.

"Oh, I've got a free period." Was all she said to me.

After breakfast Melody and I made our way back to the Tower and had to answer the knocker once again. Luckily the riddle hasn't changed from last night.

After we grabbed our books and wands, we went down to the Herbology gardens. Melody had pointed them out to me through one of the windows in the common room, so I knew where it was.

We had to wait outside because Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, told us it wasn't ready yet. I looked around at all the other students. We had this class with Slytherin house. I studied one of the groups closely. There was a girl with short black hair, who was pretty but had a sort of pug shaped face. Another one was tall and rather handsome with his sandy hair. The last one had a mysteriousness about him, but he was too attractive. His dark skin stood out amongst the majority of light-skinned students, but the sun shined off of him, making him sort of glow.

I didn't have time to dwell on him anymore because Professor Sprout let us in the greenhouse.

We walked in and there was a table with four seats each. Melody and I grabbed one of the tables near the middle and two other Ravenclaws, whose names I didn't know, sat with us too.

We were going to be working with Snargaluff's today and we had to work in teams to extract their pods.

"Alright, everyone! Get your dragonhide gloves on and protective goggles. Ladies you may want to tie your hair back, then get to work on extracting your Snargaluff pods!" Professor Sprout told us.

Melody smirked at me as she changed her hair to a short style. I gave her a dry look and she cracked up laughing. I chuckled and tied my hair into a simple ponytail. The girl across from me did the same.

"Alright, two of us should hold down the planticles while the other two extract the pod." Melody suggested.

Me and the other Ravenclaw girl, who's the name I learned was Samantha, agreed to hold down the planticles, while Melody and the boy, Drew, extracted the pod.

We managed to extract the pod in record time according to Professor Sprout. Samantha and I were covered in scrapes and agreed to see the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, during our free period next.

Professor Sprout told us to grab another Snargaluff and extract the pods from them until class was over. All in all, by the end of class we had a total of six pods, which was more than any Sixth Year had gotten in their first time.

"Excellent job to this team. Fifteen points to Ravenclaw." Professor Sprout smiled at us and clapped.

So did everyone else except the Slytherin portion of the class. Although the dark-skinned boy I noticed earlier was looking at me with a curious glint in his eyes, I ignored it.

We left the greenhouse after that. Drew and Melody accompanied Samantha and me to the hospital wing so we could get our cuts fixed.

"Oh, that woman. She never learns, you should always wear protective arm wear when dealing with Snargaluff's. last year I had two students come to me with nearly sawed-off arms." Madame Pomfrey spoke to us as she applied some medicine to our arms.

The cuts disappeared instantly. This made me giddy since I wanted to he a MediWizard.

Though I wanted to stay and ask her questions, a First Year came in throwing up, so the four of us left, but I heard Madame Pomfrey mumble something about the Weasley's I think.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Classes went fairly well today, we hadn't received that much work. The most work we got was from Professor Slughorn, who was out Potions professor and from Professor Snape, who was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, no one seemed too fond of him.

So while Melody, Samantha, and I sat at one of the tables in the common room. Drew decided, to attempt, to flirt with a couple of Seventh Years who didn't give him the time of day.

"How did you like your first day of classes?" Melody asked me.

"It was eventful." That was true.

A couple of blast-ended skrewts got away from the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Hagrid whom I met the day before, and nearly set a couple of third years on fire. It was eventful.

Samantha, Melody, and I all laughed about it. We laughed even harder when Drew came back over to us with a handprint on his cheek.

"I don't think I'll be getting laid tonight." He told us rubbing his cheek.

That just made us laugh even harder.

I think I found some more friends.


	6. Chapter 6

New pov for tonight's chapter. Please comment your thoughts and vote! Thank you! :)

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

I sat in the Slytherin common room, having just finished the parchment Snape assigned us. I looked over at Draco and scoffed. Just about every girl in the room was swooning over him. Pansy Parkinson in particular. I knew, of course, he wouldn't give her the time of day.

I sighed and looked around the common room. It was the same as usual.

The dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. Its dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards and it's decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

Parkinson left Draco and he walked over and sat next to me on the sofa I resided on.

"Jesus Christ she is relentless." He threw his head back on the sofa.

I chuckled.

"Thank God I won't be continuing next year." He unconsciously scratched his left arm.

I looked down at my own arm. Wishing I too had the Dark Mark. I was of age, but the Dark Lord wanted me to prove myself.

"Started on your mission yet?" I asked.

"No, I'll probably start this weekend. Get the first week of this joke of a school out of the way." He answered back with a sneer.

"What about you Blaise? Find the girl yet?" He lowered his voice even more, so no prying ears could hear.

"My only lead is she's in the school. I checked the new girl who just got sorted last night, but it's not her. Apparently both her parents died when he was younger. Aurors. So it can't be here. Other than that, I've got no leads." I told him.

He nodded. I looked at my watch and saw dinner would be starting soon.

"I'm heading to dinner. You coming?" I asked him standing up.

"Nah, you go on ahead. I might come up later." He waved me off.

I shrugged and walked out of the common room. Walking through the corridors and out of the dungeons I headed towards the great hall.

I stopped for a moment to watch a bunch of snot-nosed eleven-year-olds go by when I saw her. The new girl. I think her name was Emerald. She was walking down the steps with three other people. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. I noticed the guy had a hand mark on his face and I smirked knowing some girl had done that to him.

"Hey, Blaise." I snapped my head to the left and saw Rochelle Michaels.

She was in my year and was by no means ugly.

"Hello Rochelle, how're you." We walked to the Great Hall together.

"I'm great now that I found you. What do you say to ditch dinner and finding a broom closet?" She smirked up at me.

As tempted as that sounded I wasn't interested. Yeah okay, she and I had a fling last year, but I told her it was nothing serious.

I unwound my arm from hers and took a step away.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I've got homework due and I'm hungry. Maybe another time." I turned around and walked into the Great Hall before she could give me an answer.

Walking towards the Slytherin table I rolled my eyes at Crabbe and Goyle already stuffing their faces.

"Save some for the rest of us." I knocked them both against the head.

Sitting down next to Pansy who was talking obnoxiously loud with her friend Millicent.

I took some of the food in front of me. I looked around the room trying to see anyone stood out to me as the 'Minister of Magic's' daughter, but my gaze kept going back to her.

Emerald Coal. Professor Sprout had awarded her team fifteen points today all because they got the most Snargaluff pods.

There was something about her that intrigued me. She was gorgeous yes. But that's not what caught my attention. It was the fact she was so different from the other students, girls mainly. She wasn't uptight like most Ravenclaws and she definitely wasn't crazy like Loony Lovegood. She wasn't skinny by any means but that didn't bother me, most girls in this school wanted to be skinny and have perfect hair, but she didn't seem to care. Still, though, I couldn't pinpoint what exactly intrigued me about her.

I guess she felt someone staring at her because she turned in my direction. Her sapphire eyes catching my brown ones. I smirked at her, but she quickly turned her head away.

I didn't know what it was about her, but she was intriguing and I wanted to find out why.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

I felt someone looking at me. I turned my head and noticed it was the boy from earlier. The handsome dark-skinned one. I quickly turned my head away.

Why was he staring at me? Or perhaps it was someone else and he and I just looked at each other accidentally. Though he did smirk at me. I'm not sure.

"Mel?" I asked my new friend.

"Yeah?" She stopped talking to Sam for a moment.

Drew also stopped eating long enough to tune into this conversation.

"Who's that boy at the Slytherin table? The dark-skinned one." I asked her.

She subtly looked out the corner of her eye. Then the widened.

"That's Blaise Zabini. He's the son of a famously beautiful witch who from what I've heard has been widowed seven times over. Apparently, each husband's death occurred both under suspicious circumstances and left the already wealthy Ms. 'Zabini' and her son even richer than before. No one knows if Blaise's biological father was one of the seven late husbands. He's incredibly vain and does not befriend Muggles or Muggle-borns. Same with Half-bloods if you want to know." She told me.

"Well, why the hell is he looking at me?" I asked her.

"Why the hell is Blaise Zabini looking at you?" Drew cut in.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You're gorgeous and you're a Pureblood, of course, you'll catch his eyes. Be glad it's him and not Theodore Nott or Draco Malfoy. They're worse. I've spoken to Blaise and he's, for the most part, a laid back guy. He just doesn't go around making a lot of friends." I blushed at the bit about being gorgeous, but was he that blood prejudiced?

"I've heard what's wrong with Draco from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but who's Theodore Nott?" I asked Drew.

"The bloke with sandy colored hair." He told me in his Scottish accent.

I looked and saw the other boy from earlier. He sat next to Blaise and the two started talking and laughing. He must be his close friend.

"He and Blaise are the closest. Nott's a pretty physical guy if you get what I mean, he was using a girl last year. Broke her heart." He gestured to the table behind us.

I saw a Hufflepuff with fairly curly hair. She was talking to an olive-skinned girl.

"Lavender Brown. Poor girl didn't stand a chance. Once Nott was done with her, he just dropped her. I think she loved him too." Drew shook his head in sadness.

How terrible. The poor girl. I made a mental note not to get involved with either Blaise or Theodore. They were a bad crowd and I didn't need those problems.

However, when we all got up from dinner to head up to the bed, I couldn't help but sneak another glance at the dark-skinned boy, and I found him already looking at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Emerald

-

-

The first two weeks of classes were finally over. They went by fairly quickly, but the homework didn't. I was still sitting at one of the couches doing Charms assignments when Professor Flitwick posted something to the announcement board. I shut my Charms book and went to look at it. So did Drew.

"Fuck yes! Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow!" Drew fist-bumped the air.

I laughed already use to his foul mouth. Not that I had the best vocabulary either, but still.

"Drew stop fist-bumping you look constipated," Mel said as she came up to us.

She was the Quidditch captain and was one of the best Chasers from what I've heard,

"You gonna try out Em?" She asked me.

"Probably. I played at Beuxbatons, I was a Beater. I've just got to send a letter to my father telling him to send me my broom. I had forgotten to pack it." I told her.

She nodded and walked away to ask more people if they were trying out.

"What about you Drew? What's your position?" I asked him.

"I'm more of a top." He told me seriously.

I just gave him a dry look, as usual. Then he cracked up laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I play Chaser. Mel just became team captain so she's really excited." I nodded.

"Well I've got to go send a letter, I'll see you all at dinner," I told him waving goodbye to Sam as I walked through the door.

These stairs were going to be the death of me. I wasn't exactly skinny, but that didn't bother me. I most definitely wast clumsy, it was more of a, I'm lazy and hate stairs, sort of deal.

I walked around until I found Professor McGonagall.

"Oh! Professor!" I called out to her.

She stopped and I realized she was talking to another student. Conveniently, it was Blaise Zabini. I haven't spoken one word to him, but in each of our classes I catch him staring at me, it's getting both annoying and creepy.

"Excuse me, Zabini." She told him and walked towards me.

I saw him wink at me then walk away. What the hell.

"Yes, Miss Coal? What is it?"

"Well Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow and I was wondering if it were possible for someone to write a letter to my father to have him send me mine?" I asked her.

"I think I can do that for you, Miss Coal." She told me.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Professor." I smiled widely at her.

"You're quite welcome. Excuse me, I have to go ask Professor Snape something." She walked away from me.

I was smiling widely all the way back to the common room, well, until I ran into someone.

Now it's like I said. I'm not a clumsy person. Do I have flaws? Yes, of course, is clumsy one of them? No.

"Hey, watch it." I sneered at the person.

If they were a First Year I would've brushed it off, but this person was way too tall.

As I stood up, I met their eyes with my glare.

"Sorry about that love, are you alright?" He asked me.

Of course, Blaise Zabini had to be the one to run into me. I think I would've taken my chances with Draco Malfoy, from what I've heard he's been more lenient toward people who run into him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him bluntly.

I knew I shouldn't be so harsh to him, after all, I don't know him personally, but if he's friends with Theodore Nott, from what Drew has told me, I want nothing to do with them.

"Well, alright, still sorry about that, I was just heading up to the library and I didn't see you." He started to walk in step with me and it was quite annoying.

"Isn't the library, I don't know, in the opposite direction?" I asked him.

"No? Have you ever been to it? It's right by the Ravenclaw common room." He told me.

"And how would you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?" I asked him.

He gave me a 'really?' look.

"Everyone in this school knows where the Ravenclaw common room is." He told me back.

I just nodded and kept heading towards the west part of the castle, which is where the spiral staircase leading to my common room was. Blaise kept walking with me as well. It was quite comforting not saying anything, but of course, that ended quickly.

"Oi! Zabini!" Someone called him, I just kept walking, but Blaise stopped.

Then someone had to catcall me.

"Aye! Aren't you a pretty thing. Blaise, why didn't you introduce me first? You always get the hot ones." Before the voice could even laugh my wand was at his throat.

Then I saw his sandy hair.

"Theodore Nott." I sneered.

Blaise just stood to the side smirking at his friend as though he knew I would do this.

"I have a right mind to hex you into fucking oblivion right now."

"I'd like to see you try sweetheart." He had the audacity to smirk.

We had been working on non-verbal spells and so far only me, Mel, Sam, and Blaise have gotten them down.

Petrificus Totalus I quickly said, having not yet mastered non-verbal spell, and he froze.

My full body binding curse making him stay in the position he was. This made Blaise laugh.

His laugh wasn't perfect like most girls would think, he had a cute little snort with it which made me giggle. This was short-lived however when Professor Snape came around the corner.

"Zabini and Coal. Stop right there." He said to us and we immediately stopped laughing.

"What is going on here?" He asked both of us gesturing to Theodore who had a glint of victory in his eye.

"He was being vile and cruel, plus he challenged me thinking I wouldn't hex him," I told the Professor truthfully.

"And you Zabini?" He turned to Blaise.

"I helped her sir." This caused my head to snap towards him.

I'm sorry, you did what? I think not. I thought.

"Ten points from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw and you both have detention tonight. My office at seven o'clock." He told us walking away.

"Yes sir, but what about Nott?" Blaise asked him.

"Leave him like that, he is quite annoying, however, you're not to use spells in the corridors. Seven o'clock. Both of you." He turned the corner and left is alone.

However, one look at Theodore, and we were laughing our arses off again.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Turns out all Professor Snape did was tell Filch that we were to clean every trophy and award in the trophy room. Filch got bored of us about ten minutes in and left telling us he would be back soon.

When I told Mel, Sam, and Drew I had detention with Blaise all Sam and Mel did was tell me to dress sexy while Drew told me I should hex him too.

So now here I was sitting on the floor shinning a plaque when I noticed a name.

"No way," I said out loud.

"What?"

"Professor McGonagall played Quidditch?" I looked up at Blaise.

"You're joking? She did?" He asked me.

"That's both cool and weird at the same time." I finishing shinning it and put it back in its place.

We soon finished shinning everything, but Filch still hadn't returned so we couldn't leave. We sat against the wall just talking. Drew was right, he was fairly laid back, but it still annoyed me that he didn't even stop his friend earlier.

"Why didn't you stop Theodore from pissing me off earlier?" I asked him.

"I knew you could handle it yourself. You're at the top of Snape's class." He told me.

I just nodded. We sat in silence when Professor Slughorn walked past.

"Ah! Zabini and Miss Coal. How are you both?" He asked.

He was a rather plump fellow, but he was as terrifying at a kitten.

"Well we've finished our detention, but Filch hasn't returned so we can leave," I told him.

"Ah, well both of you run along if I see him I'll let him know."

We both stood up and thanked him headed out towards our common rooms.

We got to the dungeons first.

"It was fun tonight Coal, let's do it again sometime." He smirked at me.

"Not likely, Zabini." I gave him an obnoxious smirk and left, heading back to my common room.

"Good night Emerald." He called after me.

I just waved over my shoulder. Why do I get the feeling I've gotten into something I can't get out of?


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald

-

-

Quidditch tryouts were this morning and I wasn't nervous at all. If I didn't make the team, I didn't make it, if I did, awesome. I was eating a large breakfast because I didn't want to become sick from not eating.

"Miss Coal." I raised my head and saw Professor McGonagall holding a broom.

"Your father sent this, this morning I figured I should give it to you now." I took the broom from her.

"Thank you so much Professor," I told her, she gave me a small smile and walked back to the teacher's table.

I sat my Nimbus 2001 on the seat next to me. My father insists that I always have the best broom. He wanted to buy me a Firebolt, but I declined. I liked the Nimbus' more than anything, so did my mum.

Mel came in shortly after I had my broom and sat on my other side questioning me how I felt and everything.

"Mel, seriously I'm fine." I took another bite from my waffle.

Drew sat across from me with Sam, both of them were dressed in their Quidditch uniforms. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"They're automatically on the team. I couldn't have them try out again." Mel explained.

"Drew and I are the best Chasers, Sam is our Keeper and, of course, Cho is our Seeker. I'm hoping to win the Quiddich cup this year since it's Cho's last year." Mel told me also.

I nodded.

"Who's your other Chaser and Beaters?" I asked her

"All of them graduated last year conveniently. So that's why we're having tryouts." She explained.

Mel was very ambitious, I was shocked she wasn't in Slytherin, but she's very brilliant as well.

"Good luck today Coal, though I doubt you'll need it," Blaise told me as he walked by.

Sam and Mel's jaws dropped and Drew looked like he couldn't care less.

Sam and Mel then commenced in telling me that he totally liked me and I should date him, like really? I just had the first conversation with him yesterday, and I didn't even know him.

I just rolled my eyes but noticed Drew was staring at someone. I casually turned my head and saw a cute Asian boy he was staring at. I had seen him in my potions class, he was one of the Top Hufflepuff's. I turned back around and gave Drew a knowing smirk.

He blushed and mumbled something about not knowing what I was talking about.

"Well, if you're both done eating let's go," Mel spoke with impatience laced in her Irish accent.

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my waffle before grabbing my Nimbus 2001 and following them out of the Great Hall.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

"Draco." I stopped him in the hall.

"What?"

"I think I have a hunch on who the girl is," I told him.

He looked to be in a hurry and wanted nothing to do with me right now.

"That's great Blaise but I don't have time right now, I've got to start working on the Cabinet." He told me.

"Alright, I'll tell you later. I'm going down to watch Quidditch tryouts." I told him walking away.

"Don't get attached to her Blaise." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. I just met the girl. I wasn't 'attached' to her, she was just intriguing. Let's see how good her Quidditch skills are.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

Ron and Hermione came down to the Quidditch pitch to watch my tryout. I hadn't really spoken to them since the start of school. However, I had to tryout but we all agreed to hang out after. Harry came down a little while later too, to watch tryouts. I saw Blaise and Theodore Nott as well. Theodore was glaring daggers at me. I just turned and laughed.

"Alright, you bastards." Mel started by shouting out and getting the attention of everyone.

I cracked up.

"Today is tryouts. If you're here for Seeker or Keeper leave now those spots are taken."

Only about five people left.

"If you're here for Beater, stand over there." She pointed to the left of her.

I walked over with four other people. All of them were girls except for one guy.

"Chasers over there." She pointed to the right.

Only four people went over there.

"There's only one spot open for Chaser so you're all aware and both Beater spots are open." She told us.

"Let's get started."

Mel had us fly around the Quidditch Pitch a few times to see how we did on our brooms. The two Second Years trying out for Chaser both were told no as soon as they couldn't control their brooms in the air.

Me and another girl, Lindsey, both worked fairly well together when Mel had us hit the Bludgers back and forth.

Soon tryouts were over.

"Alright, the team names will be posted later on tonight, so hit the showers," Mel told us.

I ran up to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna who must've just joined them, but I got stopped by Blaise.

"Nice job out their Coal. You're probably better than our Beaters." He told me.

I looked at Theodore and he didn't seem to want to meet my eyes, I smirked and looked back up at Blaise. Jesus could think guy be any taller?

"Thanks, Zabini. Who knows if I make the team I might be hitting your arses off of your brooms." I told him.

He smirked and walked away with Theodore.

I walked up to my four friends and was instantly questioned but none other than Harry 'let me assume everyone is a Death Eater' Potter.

"Why the hell were you talking to Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott?" He asked me.

I shrugged.

"Zabini came up to me telling me I was probably better than the Slytherin Beaters, Theodore wouldn't meet my eyes since I hexed him yesterday," I told them.

"You hexed Theodore Nott?" Ron looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, full-body binding curse, he was being a pig yesterday when I was walking away," I told him.

"Hello Emerald, you did a good job at tryouts, I think you'll make the team," Luna spoke to me with her kind voice.

"Thank you, Luna."

"Do you want to get cleaned up then meet us in the entrance hall?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. Though it's probably almost lunch, and I'd like to take a shower, how about we just meet up at lunch?"

They all agreed with this and soon I was jogging up the stairs to take a shower.

"I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?" The bronze Eagle asked once I got to the common room door.

This one was easy.

"A candle," I told it and it swung open.

I hurried to my dormitory, saying hello to Penny and Margaret, then went a took a shower. Quickly getting dressed and braided my hair I walked down the stairs and met up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna in the Great Hall, just in time for lunch.

We all grabbed some food then went to eat by the Black Lake. Laughing and smiling all around as though there wasn't a care in the world. Like there wasn't a war going on. Everything was perfectly fine until someone jumped off the Astronomy Tower


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald

-

-

I watched in horror as a girl, probably in my year pitched herself off the tower.

Hermione was a quick thinker.

"Arresto Momentum!" She shouted pointing her wand at the girl, who stopped about a foot from the ground.

We all quickly ran towards the girl.

"Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey, now," I yelled at him.

I sat next to the girl.

"They're coming, they're going to kill us all. We're all going to die." She was shaking like no tomorrow.

Not five minutes later did Madame Pomfrey and just about every Hogwarts Professor come bustling out of the school.

Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey helped the girl to her feet and led her away.

Both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore turned towards us.

"What happened?"

"The girl jumped off the tower! I had used Arresto Momentum of course to slow her fall, but I haven't got a clue as to why she jumped!" Hermione explained as best she could.

"She said something about people coming, and everyone was going to die," I added in.

"Very well, I suggest you all go back to your dormitories. All of you." Professor McGonagall told us, then everyone who had come out to see as well.

We all headed towards our dorms, Luna and I broke away from the other three telling them we'd see them at lunch.

"Oh my god, Em!" Mel and Sam tackled me into a hug while Drew shook his head and chuckled.

"Guys I'm fine." I patted their back awkwardly as I attempted to move towards one of the common room couches.

"We weren't there when it happened, but what happened? Flitwick told us to get back to the common room at lunch." Drew asked me.

I cringed when he called Professor Flitwick just 'Flitwick' didn't anyone have respect? But everyone's different.

"All that happened was some girl jumped off of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione Granger used the incantation Arresto Momentum and slowed the girl down to a stop. Then she started muttering about how people were coming and we were all going to die when I got to her. That was it." I told them the whole story.

Drew seemed to think about this and Mel and Sam looked worried.

"Have you seen today's Daily Prophet?" Sam asked.

I shook my head no.

She handed me a copy and I read the headline.

Mass Breakout from Azkaban

I was shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"As the grave," Drew told me.

Holy fuck. Was all I could think.

"That still doesn't explain why that girl would jump from the Astronomy Tower? Unless one of these Death Eaters did something to her family?" I suggested.

Everyone shrugged not sure what to say.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Later that night right before dinner, Mel pinned the Quidditch Team names to the announcement board.

I was the first over there.

Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

Seeker:

Cho Chang

Keeper:

Samantha Drake

Chasers:

Melody Daughtry (Captain)

Drew Cantry

Alexander McKnight

Beaters:

Emerald Coal

Brittany Gordan

I and the girl from earlier I worked so well with, made the team!

I was so happy.

I walked towards where Brittany was sitting.

"Hey." I greeted her sitting down.

She looked up from her parchment and smiled at me.

"Hey, good job earlier, I think we work well together." She told me.

"I do too. As a matter of fact, I came to tell you that we made the team. We're the Beaters!" I told her.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked me.

"Yes!" I told her happily.

She and I hugged. Then we started to talk and get to know each other, figuring that if we knew each other better, we could probably be even better Beaters.

We walked down to Dinner together with Mel, Sam, and Drew however got sidetracked when we saw the boy from this morning.

I slowed up to walk next to him while Sam, Mel, and Brittany all kept walking.

"What's his name?" I asked him.

"Marcus Downly. We've been Potions partners since the First Year." He told me.

"How long have you like him?"

"Since Fourth Year."

I just nodded and we kept walking to the Great Hall.

We sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Drew was next to me, on the right and Brittany was on my Left. Mel and Sam were across from us.

Soon Dumbledore said some words, informing us all that the girl from earlier, Patricia Flight, was perfectly alright and that her parents were on the way to take her home. Then dinner started.

"He's doing it again." I stopped eating a chicken leg to look at Sam.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Blaise Zabini is looking at you. And Rochelle Smith looks pissed" I rolled my eyes.

Great, an annoyingly attractive guy is looking at me again and now some chick is pissed with me. Just great.

"I should care about this because?" I asked both her and Mel who looked a little jealous.

"Let's see, one of the sexiest guys in school keeps staring at you, his fling for last year is glaring daggers at you, and you don't know why you should care?" Mel asked.

"He's handsome, not sexy," I told her, continuing to eat my dinner.

Sam and Mel scoffed and all I did was chuckled along with Brittany and Drew.

We ate dinner and chatted amongst ourselves until Professor Dumbledore told us to head on to bed.

We were all walked towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hey, Coal." I knew that voice.

I turned around with a scowl on my face.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"You busy next weekend?"

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He had that stupid smirk on his face again showing off one of his dimples.

"Isn't next week the Hogsmede trip?"

I have never been to Hogsmede, so I was rather excited to go.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" His overconfidence was sickening.

He was like just about every other hormonal male at this school.

"Hmm, tough question. How about, no." I told him turning around and walking away.

I could almost see his shocked expression. Until he decided to jog to catch up with me.

"Why not? Any girl would kill to go with me."

"I'm not 'any girl.'" I used air quotations.

"That's what makes you so intriguing to me."

I stopped and looked at him. He did the same. His brown eyes were swimming with amusement.

"You get an hour of my time. Don't waste it." I told him walking away.

"Trust me, I won't." He called out to me, I just rolled my eyes.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

The weekend ended all too quickly and it was already Monday. I was in my last class, Potions.

"Today class we're going to change some things." Professor Slughorn told us.

"We're going to have assigned seating." Mel and I both groaned because now we had to switch partners.

"Mister Cantry and Mister Downly, right here."

I have Drew a thumbs up as he walked past, he flipped me off behind his back causing me to laugh.

"Miss Daughtry and Mister Michaels."

Mel got up with an annoyed groan, her hair turning pink with annoyance. Britt Michaels looked frightened by her hair.

"Miss Coal and Miss McKnight."

I silently cheered. At least I was with Brittany. She came over to me and we high-fived. I stopped paying attention to who was being paired up and just waited to get started.

"Today class, we will be brewing a little potion called, Draught of Living Death. My Gryffindor, Slytherin class did this a few weeks ago and they were, for the most part, successful. So then to make six of your textbooks, and commence brewing." Professor Slughorn told us.

He had this class working in this book on all different pages. Our first day we were on page 198, and we've been working around ever since.

Soon my potion was brewing and everything was moving slowly. At the moment it was supposed to be light pink, however, mine was a bit too dark.  
I looked at Brittany and hers was purple, so I suppose I could've been doing worse. However, I must've fixed something because when my potion was done it was the right shade of gray.

"Well done Miss Coal. You and Miss Daughtry have both perfected it! Twenty points to Ravenclaw." He smiled at me.

Soon after we headed back to the common room and got changed for dinner. I really hoped they had lamb tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Emerald

-

-

We sat around in the Ravenclaw common room right after dinner, talking about upcoming Quidditch practices.

"I've booked the Pitch for this Sunday, much to the disapproval of the Slytherin Captain, your boyfriend Em," Mel told us.

"What boyfriend?" I asked totally confused.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're not the least bit attracted to Blaise." She rolled her eyes

I rolled mine as well.

"Yes, he's extremely handsome, but I barely know him. Why the hell would I date him? We met last Friday and actually spoke for the first time. I'm not dating him." I told her.

Drew and Sam both snorted.

"What now?" I asked getting frustrated with my friends.

"It's kinda obvious you like him," Drew told me.

"Shut it, Marcus." I snapped at him and he instantly shut up.

I closed my Defense Against the Dark Arts book and stood up.

"If you're all going to keep saying I like him, then I'm going elsewhere to speak to people who understand that I don't like him." I walked off out of the common room hearing my friends laugh at me.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and marched down the spiral staircase towards the library.

"Fucking friends... Think they know me..." I continued to mumble to myself as I made my way to the back of the library so I wouldn't be disturbed.

This was, of course, short-lived when the person I didn't want to see decided to come and it by me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled at him.

"Woah, calm down, I'm not here for a catfight," Blaise told me holding his hands up in defense.

"I was wondering if you wanted to work on the Defense assignment together. Since you're sitting here and all." He told me.

I gave him a dry look.

"I'd rather be alone, my friends have fucking pissed me off," I grumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked and I looked at him.

Do I want to talk about how my friends seem to think I like you, with you? Fuck no. I thought.

"No, not really," I told him re-opening my Defense Against the Dark Arts book until I remembered something.

"Heard from Mel that you were mad that she booked the Pitch for Ravenclaw this Sunday," I spoke.

"Yeah well, we had to find a new Seeker. Draco dropped out of the team, the Third Year isn't bad, but he's not good." He told me.

I nodded.

"You excited for Saturday?" I could hear his smirk.

Fuck, I forgot I promised him an hour at Hogsmede. Mel, Sam, and Drew won't let me live this down. I thought as I remembered my promise.

"You're only getting an hour of my time Zabini, try not to waste it."

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

She was feisty, that just made me even more intrigued about her. After promising to meet her at Honeyduke's Saturday at around Eleven, then I left her alone.

Walking to the Seventh Floor corridor, I paced three times in front of a tapestry and a door appeared. I opened it and walked in.

"Draco?" I whispered trying not to disturb whatever weird creatures lived in here.

"Over here." He spoke back normally.

I walked around a few piles of rubbish and found him sitting on the ground in front of the Vanishing Cabinet he had been trying to fix.

"Any luck mate?" I asked him sitting next to him leaning against a forgotten portrait frame.

"No, I can't get this damn spell to work. I've decided to give up for the day." He told me, then he pulled out a package.

"What's that?"

"This is a cursed necklace from Borgin and Burke's. I'm going to give it to Dumbledore." He told me.

"How the hell are you going to manage that?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure, I'll probably hex someone in Hogsmede this Saturday, get them to take it to Dumbledore." He told me and I nodded.

"Well, good luck."

"How's it going with that girl? Emerald?" He asked me.

"She's a feisty one, and pretty brilliant. Both personally and she's just smart. Not like some girls here who just want to have sex with me." I rolled my eyes, I guess the more Emerald wanted nothing to do with me, the more I wanted to do with her.

"You like her." He stated and I snapped my head towards him.

"No, I don't. I think she's intriguing. Plus she comes from a family of Aurors. She might know something about the Minister's daughter. I'm taking her to Hogsmede Saturday to see if she'll let something slip."

"Awe Blaisey's got a date." He snickered and I smacked him.

He just laughed harder and I started to chuckle too.

"She's only giving me an hour of her time though, so I'll have to work quickly."

"Blaise I've known you long enough to know you waste no time with girls." He looked at me seriously and I just have him an unamused face.

"Not my fault Rochelle was practically ripping my clothes off," I told him.

We looked at each other for a moment before cracking up. Too bad we couldn't always be like this. Too bad a war was going on. Too bad we were Death Eaters or Death Eaters to be.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Saturday came quickly enough and soon I was waiting outside Honeyduke's in the freezing snow for Emerald. I saw her red hair before I heard her voice. She was walking with that Ravenclaw boy and I felt something in my chest constrict.

"I'll catch you later Drew." She waved goodbye and walked over to me.

I could've sworn I saw a smirk on the Ravenclaw's face as she walked away from him.

"Hello, Zabini. Your hour of time with me starts now." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ever been in Honeyduke's?"

She shook her head no. We walked over and I held the door open for her which she thanked me for.

"You've got to try their Pumpkin Pasties," I told her coming in through the door behind her.

She turned around and realized how close we were standing, taking two steps away from me. My face remained blank.

"What are they?" She asked.

"Oh my god, you've never even heard of them?" I held a hand to my chest in mock offense.

She gave me a dry look for my sarcasm.

"I'll buy you one hold on."

I walked up to the counter.

"What'll it be honey?" The nice elderly woman behind the counter asked.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties please." I handed her four galleons.

She proceeded to put the money in the register and hand me two pasties from their box.

I thanked her and walked back to Emerald who was looking at the Cockroach Clusters.

"We usually use those to give to the First Years," I told her handing her one of the Pumpkin Pasties.

"You're so mean." She rolled her eyes taking the one I handed her.

I chuckled.

She bites right into it and I've never seen someone look more in love with food before. That's a lot since I've seen Crabbe and Goyle eat.

"Holy fuck, this is amazing." My eyes widened at her choice of words.

"Such a foul mouth for such a pretty face." I tried flirting, it clearly didn't work because she ignored me.

Fiesty. Still works for her.

After getting the pasties we walked around Hogsmede, or tried too, the snow was just so intense, so we decided to go to The Three Broomsticks. I again held the door open for her and quickly stepped inside. She was so short next to me, but it suited her.

"How about over there?" I pointed to a corner booth.

We both walked over and I couldn't help but notice those three annoying Gryffindor's were staring at us. I have them a glare and the ginger one returned it.

We sat down and I ordered us a couple of Butterbeers.

Now is my time to question her. I thought.

"So what do your parents do?" I asked her.

Wow, Blaise, that's an original question. I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh, well my mum died when I was very young. She was an Auror and was killed by Death Eaters in the First Wizarding War. It's just been my dad and me. He's an Auror too." She told me.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mum. At least you've got your dad. That's pretty cool he's an Auror, you must meet a bunch of important people? Like the Minister?"

Subtly was not my best trait. Though she didn't seem taken back by it, something in her eyes changed. Did she know something?

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

I sat across from Blaise, his chocolate eyes piercing mine.

Why did he want to know if I knew the Minister? I mean, of course, I did, he's my father, but still. I kept a neutral face.

"No, unfortunately, I did not get to meet the Minister. Nor the previous one. I was away at school so, I never got to." I told him.

He nodded.

"What about you? Your family?" I asked.

Even though three weeks ago Mel was sorta stalkerish and told me all about your mother who from the sound of it 'mysterious' killed your stepfathers. I thought.

"It's just my mum and me." Was all he said.

I nodded understanding he didn't want to say anything more. I was well aware his hour with me was up, but I was intrigued by him. He was mysterious but in an open-book sort of way. It's like I could read his character, but yet, there were parts hidden from me and I wanted to find them out.

"Attention everyone." Someone called out over the noise in the Three Broomsticks.

Blaise and I looked towards the door to see Madame Hooch standing there.

"You're all to return back to your dormitories at once. Do not ask any questions, your Heads of House will tell you soon enough. Head back to the school immediately." She spoke and turned and left the building.

Blaise and I just looked at each other before standing.

I guess our 'date' was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Emerald

-

-

Last night after we entered the common room, Professor Flitwick walked in an explained everything to us.

Katie Bell from Gryffindor had been cursed by some necklace.

As Mel, Sam, Drew and I sat around the fire that night no one spoke.

"Who would curse Katie? She's like the sweetest person ever!" Drew spoke first after a few minutes of silence.

No one answered because no one knew. I wanted to send a letter to my father but I couldn't. Perhaps Harry knew, or Ron and Hermione. I'd have to ask them tomorrow.

"I don't know Drew, it's better we don't dwell on it," Sam told him.

"Still though, who was she supposed to give that necklace to? There's no way someone would just target Katie." He spoke out again to no one in particular.

I shook my head and stood up.

"I've got to do something," I spoke.

I knew I wasn't allowed to, but I walked out of the common room. No one tried to stop me. I silently headed down the stairs and walked towards where I knew the Gryffindor common room might be.

"Find the portrait of the Fat Lady," I told myself having heard the Prefect's talk about it.

I had to hide behind tapestries a couple of times because Filch was being extra cautious around the corridors now, but I made it to the portrait in about half a hour.

"Excuse me," I whispered to the sleeping portrait once I was close enough.

She didn't stir.

"Excuse me?" I whispered again.

She flinched.

"Excuse me," I spoke loudly.

She woke up.

"Who? What? What? What is it?" She glared at me.

"You're not even a Gryffindor, nor are you suppose to be out of your common room." She sneered clearly not liking me for waking her up.

"I'm friends with Harry Potter. I really need to speak to him, it's urgent. I'm a Ravenclaw if it's any consolation." I told her.

"No password, no entry." She told me.

"How the fuck would I have the password? I'm not even a damn Gryffindor." I told her getting frustrated.

"Now there's no need for that kind of language. I would suggest leaving before I do to find the caretaker." She gave me a smug look.

I groaned in anger and turned away, heading down the stairs.

I was just about to round the corner when I was yanked into an abandoned classroom. Before I could scream someone covered my mouth.

Fuck my wand is back in the common room. I thought.

Now I was probably going to be raped by my kidnapper, but I wasn't going out without a fight. I opened my mouth and bit into his hand, tasting the metallic blood from it.

"Ow! What the fuck!" The person whisper-yelled.

Then I realized who it was.

"Zabini? What the fuck!" I shoved him away from me.

"Did you fucking bite me?" He lit his wand up to investigate the wound I inflicted on him.

"You're the one that grabbed me, and yanked me into this abandoned classroom! I thought you were some creepy Seventh Year going to rape me you arsehole!" I continued to whisper-yell at him with a deadly glare.

"You're missing the point, you fucking bit me." He glared at me as well.

"Why the hell are you even up and out of the dungeons?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing you know?" He replied back.

"I was trying to get into the Gryffindor common room. I needed to talk to my friends." I spoke the truth to him.

"The Blood Traitor, Mudblood, and the supposed 'Chosen One?' Lovely choice of friends there Coal." He sneered.

"Don't call Hermione that name ever again or the next time I have my wand I'll hex you like I did Nott." I spat at him.

He gave me a cold laugh. My glare deepened. This wasn't the same Blaise I had spoken to earlier today. This one was a douche.

"Please, you and I both know I could take you. We're at the top of our Defense classes. Right behind Draco and your friend Samantha." He told me.

"I'd like to see you try." I sneered at him.

Next thing I knew I was against a wall, and his face was a couple of inches from mine. I could smell his breath which was a mix of toothpaste and I believed Firewhiskey.

"Do you really want to test me Coal? There's something about you. Someone you're hiding, and I intend to find out what. You're can't hide your secrets forever. Soon they'll come back to bite you in the arse." He whispered.

I don't know if my heart sped up from the fact he was scaring me, or the fact his voice just got deeper. Other than that, I stared into his eyes that were made golden by the light of his wand.

"Get back to your common room Coal. Don't let me catch you again." He stepped away from me and walked out of the classroom, leaving me rather confused.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

The next couple of days I stayed as far away from Blaise as I could. Even on the Quidditch Pitch when we were practicing. However, this was still hard because come Monday, Professor Snape decided to pair us up and duel, using non-verbal spells.

"Malfoy and Drake." He put the best two together of course.

"Zabini and Coal."

Fuck.

Blaise and I were still glaring daggers at each other after last night. I was more pissed about the fact he called Hermione a Mudblood.

After Professor Snape finished paring us up he went back to his desk.

"No speaking at all. Non-verbal spells only. If I catch you speaking or whispering, you will lose House Points." He spoke in the slow tantalizing way he always did.

"Begin."

"Expelliarmus." I thought, but it didn't work because Blaise hasn't lost his wand.

He looked flustered so it obviously didn't work for him either.

"Stupefy." Again nothing.

After ten minutes of no one being able to so much as disarm their opponent, even from Draco and Sam, Professor Snape got annoyed.

"Are none of you competent enough to accomplish this?" He spoke.

I looked at Blaise again and thought very, very hard.

"Stupefy."

It clearly worked because Blaise got knocked onto his back unconscious. I smiled then freaked out because I didn't know it would work.

I heard Professor Snape sigh.

"Well done Miss Coal, however, perhaps just stick to disarming right now." He rolled his eyes and un-stunned Blaise.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Miss Coal managed to knock you unconscious, and was the first to manage a non-verbal spell." Professor Snape told him over his shoulder as he walked away.

Blaise glared at me. Our possible friendship from Saturday decimated from a five-minute-long conversation.

I simply rolled my eyes and for the rest of the class was able to disarm Blaise.

"I was three sheets of parchment on non-verbal spells by Friday. Class dismissed."

I grabbed my bag and hurried out of class wanting to make it to Potions just to be done with classes today.

"Hey, Coal." Someone called out to me, and I didn't recognize the voice.

I turned around and was unfortunately met with Theodore Nott. Of course, shocking how I didn't recognize his pompous voice.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Well, uhm, to apologize?" He rubbed the back of his neck and I raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"For how I acting a week ago. I was being an arse." He told me running a hand through his sandy locks.

"I could've told you that."

"Look, I am sorry. Just please don't hex me again." He gave me a small grin.

"Fine, but if you even catcall me, or any other girl while I'm around, I will hex your sorry ass." With that I turned and walked away heading to Potions, not noticing the dark-eyed, seething boy behind Theodore watching me.


	12. Chapter 12

Emerald

-

-

It was now mid-October, the first Quidditch game of the season was coming up. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Drew and I had been going to their practices since Mel had asked us to. So here, Drew and I sat, freezing our arses off.

"Hey, guys." Brittany walked up to us in the stands.

We both nodded in hello. I wrapped my Ravenclaw scarf tighter around me because of a sudden gust of wind.

"Fuck this weather, I'd rather be in front of a fire," Drew spoke.

"Sadly, Marcus isn't a Ravenclaw." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes whole Brittany laughed.

"For someone so prim and proper, you're super dirty-minded." His Scottish accent becoming thicker around the middle of his sentence.

"Are you guys excited for Halloween?" Brittany asked as we watched Blaise and Theodore pass the Quaffle to each other.

I didn't answer her because I kept thinking about last Saturday night. Blaise seemed very flustered when he found me, and I don't think slamming me against a wall helped his case.

"Not really. What's the point if you can't dress up and to Trick or Treating?" Drew told her.

Brittany and I gave him blank looks.

Trick or Treating? Is that some sort of disease? I thought.

"Oh right, you're both Purebloods. I always forget because neither of you is prejudiced or anything like that." He told us.

"Trick or Treating is when you put a costume on for Halloween and you go door to door at people's houses. When they open the door you go 'Trick or Treat,' and they give you candy." He explained.

"Oh, cool," I told him.

"It's too bad we can't have a huge costume party here. I don't think the professors would allow it."

"Drew! You're a genius!" Brittany yelled at him, then she got up and sprinted out of the stands towards the school.

"Well, I mean I am in Ravenclaw." He said and I smacked his arm causing him to laugh.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

It was now a week before Halloween. It was falling on a Friday this year so everyone smuggling in Firewhiskey wouldn't be hungover the next day in our classes.

Brittany was now telling us this grand idea of hers.

"Okay, guys so get this. We're throwing a Halloween costume party." She told Mel, Sam, Drew and me.

Drew clapped. Sam and Mel looked lost and I look concerned.

"What about Professor Flitwick?" I asked her.

"Oh I already talked to him he's fine with it, so long as none of us end up doing things we shouldn't." She gave Mel the stink eye and Mel snorted.

"Who's invited?" I asked her.

"Everyone is. Anyone from any house. We're having it up here, so we've got to decorate." She explained.

"You can bring dates if you want, I'll be handing out flyers tomorrow." She told us, then she smiled and walked away, probably to work on the flyers.

"Who're you gonna ask Em?" Mel asked me.

"Why would I ask anyone?"

"Aren't you and Zabini friends? You could ask him, finally get laid and maybe you won't be that much of a stick in the mud." She told me.

I loved Mel, but this girl ran her mouth. She had no filter which is probably why she was always in detention. How the hell she ever got into Ravenclaw I'll never know. She's been trying to get with that Seamus Finnigan guy from Gryffindor apparently for the last three years.

"First of all, I don't need to 'get laid' in order to not be a 'stick in the mud.'" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah but I've heard he's great in bed, so maybe it'll loosen you up a little before our first Quidditch match next month.

"Whatever Mel." I stood up and left the common room.

I didn't feel comfortable talking to them about my sex life, even if it's non-existent. I'd rather at least date the person first. Plus if I did have sex, I wouldn't want it to be drunk sex my first time. I'd rather be laughing my ass off at the awkward first time then not remember it.

As usual, I got sidetracked and ran into someone.

"Well, well, if it isn't Emerald Coal." The voice spoke.

Of course.

"Hello, Zabini." I looked up at his face.

He was easily at least six inches taller than me. Normally I was in heels so he was only three inches taller.

"How long until you call me Blaise?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"How long until you stop bothering me?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ouch Coal, that hurt." This sarcasm only pissed me off more.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Where are you off to?" He asked walking alongside me.

"To find my friends."

I still hadn't been able to find Harry, Ron, or Hermione. It was bugging me.

"Gryffindor's?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want Zabini?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"You'll know soon enough." He smirked.

My jaw dropped and I shoved him forcefully away from him. I must've shoved him hard because he stumbled.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed.

"If you think for one minute I'm going to have sex with you, you're sadly mistaken."

I turned on my heel and walked down another corridor hoping not to run into any other Slytherins. I ended up in the Great Hall which is where I found Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess. I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." I sat next to Harry who was looking at me skeptically.

"Hello, Emerald," Ron spoke still staring at the board in front of him.

"Queen to E-5." He spoke and his queen moved towards Harry's unguarded king, causing him to lose the game.

"You've got to do better than that Harry." He spoke cleaning up the game.

"What did you need Emerald?" Harry finally spoke to me.

"To know if you could tell me anything that happened to Katie. You're all down one Quidditch player right?" I asked concerned.

"Why would we tell you that? So you can go tell your git of a boyfriend?" He snapped.

Ron and Hermione, who had just joined us, looked as shocked as I am.

"I beg your pardon? I don't even have a boyfriend." I glared deeply at him

"Well, you seem to be spending an awful lot amount of time with Blaise Zabini. Weren't you just with him?"

"First, he asked me to Hogsmede and I'm a nice person, that's why I went with him. Second, how the hell did you know I was just with him? I was talking to him that's all, but how did you know? The corridor was empty." I looked at him harshly.

"Call it intuition." Was all he said then he turned away from me.

"Hello, Emerald." I turned and looked to see Ginny and her boyfriend Dean.

"Hey, Ginny and hello, you must be Dean?" I smiled at them.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He grinned back.

He and Ginny walked down the table a little way and sat down. I saw Ron was fuming and Harry looked livid. I shared a look with Hermione, both of us understanding.

"I wanted to ask you all if you wanted to come to a Halloween party Friday in Ravenclaw Tower. Brittany is handing out flyers tomorrow after classes." I told them.

"I'm a bit busy, but I'm sure Hermione and Ron will go," Harry answered immediately.

"I've got to practice for Quidditch." Ron gave me a sad smile.

"Well, I suppose I could come, but if I don't it's because I'm studying." She told me and I nodded at them all.

"Well, alright. Then I guess I'll see you all later." I stood up and said goodbye.

As I was leaving I heard Hermione reprimanding Harry about spying or something.

I headed back towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Coal."

Are you fucking serious? I internally groaned in annoyance.

"What?" I asked not bothering to turn around.

"I wouldn't, uhm, I wouldn't ever take advantage of you, you know? I didn't mean what I said earlier to sound like that." I turned around and saw Blaise rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked fairly vulnerable.

"Okay? So?"

"So, I just wanted you to know." He told me and walked away.

Douche.


	13. Chapter 13

Emerald

-

-

It was Friday afternoon, classes had just ended and Brittany was having Sam, Mel and I decorate the common room.

"It's got to be perfect. Drew! You Muggle-born wanker, get over here and help us!" I looked to see Drew conversing with another Ravenclaw boy.

He rolled his eyes and said goodbye coming over to help.

"What're your costumes?" He asked us all walking over.

"Assassin," Mel answered automatically.

Sam and I shared a confused look.

"I put on the flyer, much to Drew's help, that you have to dress up in a costume. I'm going as the Muggle Superhero Wonder Woman." Brittany told us.

"I'm Sherlock. Marcus is my date. Not sure what his costume is yet." He told us with a slight blush.

"Okay well, Sam you and I are now going to storm our closets and try to make some costumes. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and together we went to the dorms.

We stopped at mine first. Saying hello to Penny who was lounging on her bed reading.

After saying hello and scavenging through my trunk and closet I found enough clothes to make a decent pirate costume. It might show a little skin, but it was Halloween. Next we went to Sam and Brittany's dorm and she looked through her stuff deciding on being a spy since the majority of her clothes were black.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

"Why do you own so much leather?" I asked as I watch her somehow get into her costume.

"Leather shows off my curves I workout to have." She chuckled a little bit.

I looked down at my own self and noticed I didn't have the curviest body. Yeah sure, I had a large bust, but I wasn't complaining. I loved my body, I pulled my white dress a little lower so not a lot of my thighs were showing. However, I would rather show more leg than cleavage. I sighed, oh well. I pulled my long black coat on over it and finished the costume with a brown belt.

"Would you like me to curl your hair?" Mel asked as she walked in with her assassin costume.

She looked the most modest out of all of us, but her costume showed off her tan legs.

"Do you know a spell?" I asked and she nodded.

"Might as well before I put this hat on." I had somehow found a hat in my trunk that I didn't remember putting in there.

She used a spell I had never heard and soon my hair was perfectly curled. As opposed to its normal frizziness.

"Thanks, Mel." I smiled at her and watched as she turned her hair dark red, wavy, and shoulder length.

"I wish I could do that." Brittany came in the bathroom as the Muggle Superhero Wonder Woman.

Then Sam came in the bathroom again with her natural curls to one shoulder.

"Are your Gryffindor friends coming tonight?" Mel asked adding a touch of lipstick to her lips.

"Probably not, Slytherin and Gryffindor play tomorrow and Hermione said she had to study," I told them putting on mascara.

I hated makeup, I never wore it, which was helpful with acne. I, unfortunately, suffered from acne from the time I was twelve until last year, maybe a zither or there, but other than that, my face was blemish-free.

"It's quarter to eight. Who wants to stand outside the common room door and let people in? I've cast a silencing charm around the common room so the students in be won't hear the music. No one under Fifth Year is allowed." Brittany told us.

"I'll go stand outside," I told her, she nodded as I walked away and down the stairs.

"Holy fuck, Em." Drew's eyes went wide at the sight of me and I saw several Seventh Years turn their heads towards me too, wide-eyed.

"You look hot, too bad I don't swing that way." He told me and I laughed.

"Thanks, Sherlock." I tugged at his trench coat.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I have to stand outside the common room and keep the door open until everyone gets here. Not all of them are Ravenclaws." I laughed a little.

"Alright, but if any guy tries to touch you tell me and I'll hex them." He smirked and walked away.

I went and stood by the door with it cracked open a bit.

"Why on earth have you kept me open? What is the point of having students learn if you've kept my door open? I demand you close me at once." The Bronze Eagle knocker was going off on a tangent.

"Silencio." I tried the spell but it didn't work.

I rolled my eyes and somehow blocked out the knocker as some students came up the stairs.

They were Hufflepuff's.

The male of the group, Zachariah Smith, who I recognized from Potions looked me up and down and winked.

My smile fell off my face into a scowl.

"Is this the party?" A girl with curly blonde hair asked.

"Yeah, straight through there." I pointed to the door that was cracked open.

"Save me a dance?" Zachariah smirked on his way passed and I scoffed.

I knew I would hate wearing this. I mentally scolded myself.

Smiling I greeted more and more people. So far the only Slytherin's to show up was Pansy Parkinson, who sneered at me as she walked by, and some girl with long black hair who I didn't know.

After about an hour of greeting guests, I was getting bored and I wanted to join the party. No doubt everyone was drunk or on their way. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

"Something funny Coal?" The voice sent shivers down my spine.

I turned away from walking into the door and saw Blaise and Theodore.

I glared at Blaise.

"What're you doing here Zabini? Hello, Theodore," I sneered at Blaise but gave a slight grin to Theodore.

"Hey Emerald, just call me Theo, only my parents call me Theodore and it's normally when they're pissed." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"I'll just excuse myself and let you both talk." He hurried past Blaise and me awkwardly.

I looked at Blaise and noticed he was dressed as a Black Smith. Theo, I saw was a Ninja, I think.

"You look gorgeous," Blaise told me and I was taken aback.

"Erm, thank you?" I said it more like a question.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I'll go? Do you, I don't know, want to hang out or?" He seemed nervous.

"Uhm, sure..." I trailed off and he opened the door for me, just like Hogsmede.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

She was still mad. I knew she was. I was a total dick to her the night after we got back from Hogsmede. She's just so confusing and intriguing it's aggravating me. I have a job I must do, or he won't be pleased and I can't let him kill my mother.

But Emerald. She was amazing. I've known her about a month now and she was all I could think about. Her sapphire eyes lit up a room it was magnificent, but then I went and fucked up.

That night after I got back from Hogsmede I broke out my hidden stash of Firewhiskey and drank a good three-fourths of the bottle, then I decided to snoop around the castle and see if I could find anything out about the Minister's daughter.

Then Emerald came down the stairs from the Gryffindor common room and my blood boiled. I snuck into an empty classroom and waited until she was in front then I pulled her in.

She explained she just wanted to see her friends.

The Blood Traitor, Mudblood, and stupid Potter. I detest him almost as much as Draco.

When I had her against the wall it took every ounce of my being not to kiss her. Her unruly red curls framed her face perfectly. The black tank top she wore showed off the curves she had amongst other things and her perfume. That intoxicating smell of jasmine. It was exhilarating. I wanted nothing more but to forget everything and snog her, but I can't.

Even now watching her walk in the white dress she wore under her long black coat made it hard not to admit it. To admit I had feelings for Emerald. To admit this to her. But she detests me right now, all because I called that Granger girl a Mudblood. Do I regret it? No. Do I regret it because Emerald hates that word? Fuck yes.

Now as she and I sit on a couch talking about the Quidditch match I can't help but throw my arm behind her on the back of the couch. She didn't seem to mind. She was too busy looking around the room.

"Oh my god." She spoke.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed to a corner where there were two people snogging. One I noticed was the guy she hung out with, Drew? The other I couldn't see due to the dark lights. The music blaring from the newest album by the Weird Sisters didn't help.

"That's Drew and Marcus, a Hufflepuff. Good Lord, I don't think they've come up for air once." She laughed and smiled, obviously happy for her friend.

Her teeth weren't perfectly straight, but she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

Just as I was about to compliment her smile a noise sounded over everything. It was as though time stopped.

Everyone moved in slow motion, then I saw it. Someone lay on the ground in front of the punch bowl. Not moving.

Emerald screamed and I wrapped my arms around her waist as she tried to get up and run towards the body.

On the floor, her friend Brittany lay unconscious, with a sickening cut along her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Emerald

-

-

Blaise wouldn't let me go. He was holding my waist, but I needed to run to my friend. I needed to get to Brittany.

"Emerald, calm down, you're not going to help to be hysterical," Blaise said in my ear.

I calmed down a little but still struggled.

"What's going on? What's happened?" A voice sounded out.

I saw Mel leading Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey behind them.

Professor Dumbledore leaned down to look at the gash in her face. I heard mumbling but couldn't make out any words. Soon Brittany was levitated by Madame Pomfrey and led out of the common room, taken to the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore then turned to address the room.

"The party has ended for the night. I wish for everyone to go back to their Houses, or dorms. Except for Miss Coal, Miss Daughtry Miss Drake, and Mister Cantry." He told everyone.

Drew came and stood by me, Blaise had let me go and stood a little way behind me, Sam and Mel came and stood by me as well.

Professor Dumbledore came up to us.

"If you girls wish to change, that would be lovely. Please be in front of the gargoyle leading to my office. Also,  
I quite like Sour Pops." He told us then walked out with Professor Flitwick.

"I'm going to change," Sam said and quickly left along with Mel.

"I'll see you all in front of the gargoyle, I'm going to walk Marcus back to his common room." He told me and walked off.

I turned to Blaise who had stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Why the hell was he being so damn nice? I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got to go change, so I guess, good luck tomorrow." I told him turning around.

"Thanks, Emerald." He told me.

I froze and turned around to say something, but he was already out the door.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

As much as I wanted to question why Blaise called me by my first name, one of my friends was severely injured.

Sam, Mel and I had changed into sweatpants and tanks tops and were hurrying to the gargoyle in front of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Drew was already waiting for us.

"I don't know the password." He told us as soon as we got there.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the gargoyle.

"Sour Pops," I told it and it jumped to the side.

A staircase appeared and started to go up, so we all quickly jumped on.

"How did you know it?" Drew asked.

"Oh my god Drew, Professor Dumbledore told us before he left!" I told him in exasperation.

I just wanted to know what happened to Brittany. I think everyone wanted to. We were all silent the rest of the way up. Soon we were in front of the office door.

"Enter." Professor Dumbledore spoke before anyone could knock.

I opened the door and it was just as I remembered from a few months ago.

The rather large room still had many different sorts of spinning devices and lots of old books. The portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses that hung around the room were asleep. Again, what captured my attention the beautiful red and orange colored Pheonix Fawkes.

"Good evening students." He spoke to us.

"Hello, Professor," I replied, Drew, Mel, and Sam all said their hello's as well.

"Please, sit." Out of thin air, four chairs were placed in front of his desk.

We all sat down. I was in the middle left with Mel on my left. Drew was on my right with Sam next to him. We all waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak.

"Miss Daughtry." He addressed Mel first.

"Yes sir?"

"You were the one to take action and call on Professor Flitwick and I. Perhaps you can tell us what happened?" He asked.

He gestured with his right hand and I just realized it was black, almost as though it were dead. Like a Dementors hand. I shivered.

"Well, uhm, Brittany and I were standing by the punch bowl, talking to a couple of Gryffindor boys that showed up. When all of a sudden Brittany got very pale. We excused ourselves from the boys and went to sit down, but Brittany told me that she couldn't move her legs. It was as though she was frozen in fear or something. I told her to stay put, that I was going to get a cold washcloth. When I came back though, she was on the floor and had that cut on her face. I freaked out and rushed out to get Madame Pomfrey, you and Professor Flitwick happened to be there too." She explained what happened.

She wasn't there when Brittany was attacked, but someone had to see it. I thought.

"I see, and did any of you see what happened?" He asked Drew, Sam, and I.

"I was talking to Marcus Downly from Hufflepuff at the time sir, I didn't see what happened," Drew told Professor Dumbledore with a slight blush on his face.

I remembered seeing him snogging Marcus in a corner before the attack happened. I could've sworn Professor Dumbledore gave him a knowing look, but it quickly passed.

"And you Miss Drake?" He asked Sam.

"I didn't see anything, sir, I wasn't in the room until after it happened." She told him and I noticed she kept fidgeting with her hair that was covering the side of her neck.

He turned to me last.

"I was on the couch talking to Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. I didn't see anything until the music stopped and I saw Brittany there on the ground bleeding." I told him.

He nodded and seemed to be in deep thought.

"I see, you may all return to your dormitories now. I suggest not leaving them for the rest of the night. However, Miss Coal, I wish to speak to you alone for a moment." He told us.

Drew, Mel, and Sam all said goodbye to me and got up. I remained seated.

"How are you, Miss Coal?" Professor Dumbledore asked me once they had left.

"I'm good sir, and you?" I replied.

"Good, good. I understand you're exceeding fairly well in Potions and Transfiguration?" He asked.

"I believe so," I told him.

"I have something for you, from your father. I would like you to read it here, not out loud of course, but simply because we don't want it getting in the wrong hands." He gave me a small smile and handed me a letter.

I quickly opened it, wanting to read my father's words.

Dear Emerald,

I understand that you've made your House Quidditch team! Congratulations dear, I'm very proud of you. Things here at the Ministry have been fairly hectic.

More Muggle murders to cover up and even more Dementors attacks. The Ministry cannot contain them. Only so many Aurors can make Patronus'. Which is why I would like you to learn how to make one.

Perhaps one of your friends can? I'm not sure. Just ask. I want you to be safe.

I hope school is going well. I'm planning on making a trip to the Weasley's for Christmas, so I might see you. Of course, you cannot let anyone know you're my daughter, so, unfortunately, you will have to treat me as though you don't know me.

Just think, in a year and a half we will be able to be a family again.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours truly,

Dad

I re-read it a couple of times and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Can I write back?" I asked.

"Of course. You can bring me the letter tomorrow and I will send it off right away. I think it's best we dispose of this one and you head off to bed." He held his good hand out.

I gave him the letter and he put it in the fire next to his desk. I stood up ready to leave.

"Will Brittany be alright?" I needed to know.

"She should be fine, you may visit her tomorrow if you wish." He gave me a small smile

"Thank you, Professor, good night." I opened his office door and stepped out

"Good night Miss Coal."


	15. Chapter 15

Blaise

-

-

If you don't find a lead or anything soon and inform Him, you will face consequences.

It was the morning of the first Quidditch game and I couldn't stop thinking about the letter I had received this morning from my mother.

I hadn't heard anything else in regards to the Minister's daughter and it wasn't good. Hogsmede didn't tell me anything, especially since I spent all that time with Emerald.

Fucking hell that girl. She's all I ever thought about. I almost fucked up a potion the other day because all I could picture was her smile.

Last night's outfit didn't help either. God, what was she doing to me? I sighed and ate some more toast when I sensed a presence across from me. I looked up and internally groaned.

Emerald say across from me in a low cut green shirt with her hair in a messy bun. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey, Zabini." She grabbed a piece of my toast and ate it.

Are we friends again? Were we ever friends? I thought.

"Good morning Coal," I replied.

"Rooting for Slytherin today?" I smirked a little and couldn't help me imagine her wearing a jersey with my number on it.

"I'm wearing red shorts. I don't really care who wins today. Not my house." She smirked back.

She was always feisty, I guess that's one of the things about her I liked.

"Isn't it cold out?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be wearing a coat, but my dad and I use to go camping in the winter and I would wear shorts when we hiked, so the cold doesn't bother my legs too much. It's only if it's a blizzard." She told me.

At that moment a large gust of wind sounded from outside the windows and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck." Her face dropped.

I started to laugh. Never has a girl made me laugh as much as this one has.

"I'll leave you to your breakfast, I've got to hurry and change. Good luck today Zabini." She told me and stood up.

"What do I get if I win?" I teased her.

She turned and faced me, pondering my question for a moment.

"Whatever you want." She shrugged and ran off.

All I knew now is I had to win.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

What was I thinking? Teasing Blaise? Good Lord if he wins what is he going to want?

I kept thinking this over as I pulled a pair of red pants on. I looked like a fucking Christmas tree. I shook my head and decided against the red pants. Instead, I pulled on black ones, finishing the look with my winter boots and thick wool coat.

My hair was staying in its messy bun since I was too lazy to do anything else with it. Grabbing my scarf and earmuffs and rushed out of the common room, which was empty, and hurried down the stairs.

At the entrance to the school, I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Hey!" I called out to them.

They all turned, but I saw a look pass over Harry and he quickly left. Hermione stayed and Ron smiled but left as well.

"Hello Emerald, how're you?" She asked and we walked to the Quidditch Pitch together.

It was freezing outside. I pulled my scarf and earmuffs on quickly.

"I'm good, yourself?" I asked.

"I'm fairly well." She smiled.

"Do you know why Harry won't talk to me? He seems pissed at me for some reason." I told her.

She seemed to hesitate but sighed.

"Because you're hanging out with that Slytherin. Blaise Zabini. He's a foul git he is. He's in the Slug Club with Harry and I. It's a club Professor Slughorn has, for select students." She explained before I could ask.

"Oh? Blaise is fine with me? He's not a foul git at all." I told her and she shrugged.

Okay, well there was the night he called you a Mudblood, but I told him off about it because we're friends. I thought to myself.

We didn't say anything else because we arrived at the Pitch and said our goodbyes going to see our friends.

I searched for Mel or Drew and I saw Drew sitting with Marcus, deciding not to bother them, I looked for Mel or Sam.

I say Mel's dark green hair over the crowd and made my way to her. She and Sam seemed to not be talking. Sam was wearing Gryffindor colors and Mel of course like myself, Slytherin colors. I sat between them.

"Who are you rooting for Em?" Sam asked me and I gave her a bashful smile.

She glared at me and I laughed.

"Is this because Blaise is on the team?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Why does everyone think I like him?! I thought, shaking my head.

"Who's commentating today?" I asked Mel.

Sam seemed to be conversing with another Ravenclaw who sported the Gryffindor colors as well. I noticed the hickeys she tried to hide last night were covered with her scarf and I chuckled a little.

"Zachariah Smith. That arrogant Hufflepuff who kept staring at my boobs last night." She grumbled and her hair turned a fiery red.

She calmed down after a few moments and her hair returned to its deep green color.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

Soon however the game was about to start and the Gryffindor team made their way out onto the Pitch.

I saw Ginny and her boyfriend Dean and another girl who I didn't know who was Chaser as well. Then two Beaters I didn't know, their Keeper Ron, and lastly their Seeker Harry. I cheered them on, not really caring who won this, but then again I was wearing Slytherin colors. I tugged my coat more around me instead of being smart and buttoning it up.

Next, the Slytherin team came out. I knew none of their members except Blaise, but Harry seemed awfully agitated when their Seeker came out. Then I remember Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Seeker, but this was someone else. I tried to see the name on the back of their jersey and I saw 'Harper.' I had no idea who that was.

Madame Hooch made her way to the center of the Pitch and explained the rules. I'm sure Slytherin won't follow those rules as much as Gryffindor.

Madame Hooch let the Bludgers go, and I caught a glimpse of the Snitch in the sunlight, then the Quaffle was up.

Blaise made a mad dash to it but was beat by Ginny who sped off towards the Slytherin goal posts.

She sped along and got a goal past the Slytherin Keeper. I cheered her on with Sam. The game was rather slow going, Slytherin was in the lead by ten points. If only Harry could catch the Snitch.

"AND HARPER'S FOUND THE SNITCH!" Zachariah Smith shouted into the microphone.

He had been bitching about Harry and the Gryffindor's all day, I wish someone would hit a Bludger at him. The Gryffindor's started to sing a song, from last year, Weasley Is Our King. I laughed at the song, it was cute.

"Maybe is Gryffindor pulls through, Miss Emerald Coal would hit me up later?" Zachariah Smith spoke into the speaker and I scowled.

I saw Professor McGonagall reprimanding him and he shut up after that. However, that's when the best thing happened. A Bludger literally got hit at Zachariah. He dodged it barely and I cracked up along with everyone else.

We were too busy laughing that we missed it.

"Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor's won the game!" Zachariah spoke into the speaker not to happily.

I smiled for my friends, but for some reason, I felt a little upset Slytherin didn't win.

I started to think again about what Blaise would've wanted as I ran out of the stands and onto the field to congratulate my friends.

Too busy to notice a downhearted boy staring longingly at me.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaise

-

-

Goddammit! We fucking lost to Gryffindor again! Fucking Draco not being able to be our Seeker. I was fuming.

My team sat in the locker room staring at me, waiting for me to blow up on them.

"Why didn't we win? Harper, why didn't you catch the fucking Snitch before Potter?" I asked them calmly.

That's what made them more terrified.

"Because of this, we have to beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, in order to even qualify for the damn Quidditch House Cup!" I kicked over one of the boxes in the room.

"Blaise we tried. Conditions out there weren't exactly the best." Astoria told me.

"Greengrass don't even fucking start with me, you couldn't hit one of the damn Bludgers until I told you to hit it at stupid ass Smith!" I roared at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"This is my first damn year as Captain because Malfoy dropped out. I need some help from you all okay? Now hit the showers, I'll see you all at dinner." I walked out of the locker room, slamming the door behind me and headed up to the castle.

I was out of the pitch when I heard her.

"Hey." I stopped and turned around.

Her hair was still in its messy bun, but instead of shorts, she had on black pants. She still wore her dark green v-neck.

"Hi." I walked towards her.

Looking over her head to see Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor team coming out of the Pitch celebrating.

"I think you all were great today, given the current weather." She told me and as she said that the snow came down a little harder.

"Thanks, but we should've won," I told her looking at my feet.

The Gryffindor's were almost to us.

"Well, even if you didn't win, you deserve this."

Deserve what? I thought.

Then I felt it. Barely even there. Like a phantom on my cheek. She kissed me. I looked up into her eyes that were like the Caribbean Sea on a beautiful day. She gave me a smile and walked away.

I noticed now the Gryffindor's stood there right behind where she just was staring with jaws dropped at the scene they just witnessed. Potter looked pissed, Weasley confused and the rest of the team looked awkward along with the Granger girl.

I smirked at them all and turned around, heading back towards the castle to change into something warmer.

I've never been happier.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

"Hey, Blaise," Draco told me as he sat next to me on the couch.

He looked drained. Like there was barely any life in him.

"Draco," I replied back.

"Heard you lost today. Tough luck mate." He patted my shoulder.

"Any luck for you today?" I asked him, ignoring the game comment.

"I managed to make an apple disappear and reappear so slow goings. You?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to give up on it. Send my mum off into hiding. Join her at the end of the school year." I told him looking into the embers in front of me.

"What?!" He all but yelled causing some Fourth Years to look our way.

"Keep your damn voice down, you idiot!" I snapped at him; he glowered at me.

"You can't just 'give up' he will kill you and your mum. You'll never be safe." He told me slightly worried.

"I don't know what to do! I can't concentrate on a damn thing all because of a certain Ravenclaw." I buried my face in my hands.

"Never thought I'd see the day a girl got Blaise Zabini flustered." Theo came over and sat down next to me, he snickered and I glared at him.

"Theo not the time, don't you know your own issues?" Draco gave him a pointed look.

Theo rolled his eyes and stood up, walking away from us grumbling about the job the Dark Lord gave him.

"This girl is going to end up getting you killed, and your mother," Draco spoke quietly.

"I'm crazy about her," I told him.

"She's going to get herself killed." Was all he said as he got up to sit with Astoria Greengrass.

I sat there and thought, once again staring into the embers of the fire. Emerald was in danger. I was dangerous to her. I couldn't put her in harm's way, but she needed to know. I couldn't keep my feelings from her.

I looked down at my left arm where I visualized the Dark Mark.

I stood up. I was going to find the Minister's daughter if it was the last thing I did.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

It's been a few weeks since the first Quidditch game and the holidays were coming fast

Sam and I were sitting in the Great Hall doing Potions assignments when someone sat in front of us.

"Emerald," Ron spoke to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a girl, right? I can ask you something?" He looked desperate.

"Sure? I guess?" I was confused as to what was wrong.

"I'll leave you two to chat." Sam got up, grabbing her books, and left the Great Hall.

"What can I help you with Ron?" I asked.

"Well, it's, it's Lavender. Lavender Brown. I suppose my girlfriend." He started and I nodded telling him to continue.

"She's, she's wonderful don't get me wrong, really nice girl, but she won't leave me alone! Bloody hell all she wants to do is snog. I don't know what to do. I figured I'd ask you since you and Zabini are dating and whatnot." He trailed off from his story,

Dating? Blaise and I? Where the fuck did he get that idea? I thought.

"Two things. One, Zabini and I aren't dating, and two, why don't you just explain that to her? Your relationship would be very unhealthy if it were just physical." I told him, he seemed to relax when I told him Blaise and I wasn't dating.

"I'll try that, but it probably won't work." He sighed.

Too bad he was too dense to see Hermione liked him.

"Ron do you know why Harry's seemed upset with me? It can't possibly be because Zabini and I are... Friends?" I asked.

Ron just shrugged, but I figured he probably knew, he just didn't want to tell me.

"Alright, well, I'll see you around Ron," I told him.

I grabbed my books and left the Great Hall.

Blaise and I? Dating? Yeah right.

But then why did I feel sad?


	17. Chapter 17

Emerald

-

-

It was the day we left for the holidays. No homework, no professors, and no worries really.

I sat in a compartment on the train with Sam, Mel, Drew, and Marcus. Finally, those two were together and I was jealous of their relationship. Sam was dating a Seventh Year Ravenclaw whose name I didn't know and Mel was currently having a fling with a Gryffindor. Here I sat away from the couples, feeling lonely.

"Hey, Em?" Mel whispered to me.

I turned away from my book to look at her.

"Why don't you go find Zabini? I heard he was looking for you earlier." She told me then turned back to Michael, her Gryffindor fling.

Blaise was looking for me?

I stood up and headed out of the compartment, grateful to be away from all the couples. I sighed, maybe I could be in a relationship one day.

I never had one at Beuxbatons, simply because all of the boys were dicks.

I heard through the Ravenclaw compartment to the Slytherin compartment, assuming that's where Blaise would be. Then again, I also assumed I wouldn't be pulled I'm anywhere again, yet I got yanked into a bathroom.

"Hey." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Blaise what the fuck!" I whisper-yelled while glaring, he chuckled.

"Sorry, I figured it would be better to pull you in instead of ask. It might look weird." He told me.

"Right, because yanking me into a bathroom isn't going to cause rumors to spread," I told him sarcastically.

He just smiled.

"What?" I asked obviously confused.

"You're pretty when you're feisty if we're going, to be honest."

There he goes again with complimenting me. I inquired with myself.

"Mel said you were looking for me?" I asked, not bothering to reply to his compliment.

"Yeah, we won't see each other for a couple of weeks, I wanted to give you a Christmas present." He told me taking a step closer.

My breath caught in my throat. It was as though the air in the room vanished without a trace. He literally took my breath away as his lips met mine. For a mere five seconds, our lips were together, but it felt like an eternity until he pulled away. I opened my eyes and met his coffee-colored ones.

"Have a great Christmas Emerald." He told me quietly, then he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me to my thoughts.

I lifted my hand to my lips, there was a slight buzzing feeling on them. Now, as I walked back to my compartment and sat next to Mel, I was left thinking.

Do I like Blaise?

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Soon we were back at the Burrow and Christmas decorations were being put up. A Christmas tree had been brought in from Romania by the Weasley's son Charlie. He was there studying Dragons, and I inquired quite a lot about that. I adored Dragons. I had thought about studying them at one point but figured a MediWizard would've been a little better since I would be closer to my dad.

The first whole week of holidays was spent playing Quidditch and just relaxing from no school. Harry kept his distance from me. I felt as though he knew about the kiss Blaise and I shared, but I doubted it.

That kiss. I haven't thought about it much, but why did he kiss me? Does he like me? He never gave off a vibe that he did. Do I like him though? Is this some sort of joke between the Slytherin's to pick on the new girl? Blaise has always been nice to me, and I am friends with Theo now, but we don't act like we like each other.

We don't exactly flirt, though maybe we do. How am I to know?

I shook the thought from my mind and continued to help Mrs. Weasley with cooking. To think in only two months I'll be able to cook, clean, and do magic in general. This reminds me, I've got to sign up for Apparation lessons.

"Why don't you join the other upstairs dear? I'll take it from here." Mrs. Weasley told me with a soft smile.

I nodded and headed up to Ron's room, where I'm sure everyone was. I knocked before I entered and once I did, everything was silent.

Harry sat on the bed glaring at me, Ron seemed livid, but gave me a smile, Hermione looked annoyed with them both and greeted me kindly.

I sat next to her on the ground and ignored Harry.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked.

"We were just talking about school and such," Hermione told me.

"Yeah, even it's secrets." Harry jabbed at me.

At least I felt like that was aimed towards me.

Did he know? Fucking hell he knows!

"Secrets? What secrets?" I asked him politely.

Though on the inside it felt like hexing him.

"Relationships and such. Aren't all of your friends in relationships?" He asked, attempting to get to me.

He knows. How the fuck does he know?

"Not all of them, you and Hermione aren't. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini aren't." I replied back and Ron fell off his bed.

"You're friends with Zabini and Nott?!" He all but shouted at me.

"Honestly Ronald, she can be friends with whomever she wants." Hermione defended me.

I nodded graciously at her.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with the sons of Death Eaters. Then again, no one knows Blaise's real dad." Harry sneered.

I think Hermione and Ron felt some tension because they both backed off and watched Harry and me.

"What is your damn problem?" I asked annoyed with him.

"My damn problem is you're running around behind everyone back, hooking up with Blaise Zabini." He barked at me.

My jaw dropped. I heard Hermione gasp and Ron tell Harry to tread lightly with me.

"Do I look like some, some whore to you? I'm not 'hooking up' with Zabini. I don't even like him like that, we're just friends. I mean good lord Harry why the hell would you think that! How could you even say that?" I was pissed.

"Oh gee I don't know, why did you go into a bathroom on the train with him then?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

By now, the twins and Ginny had joined us. Watching this battle between Harry and me.

"For your information, not that you even need to know, he pulled me into the bathroom to speak to me. That was it. We didn't have sex if that's what you're insinuating?" I fired back at him.

He got flustered.

"I'm not the one hanging out with a Death Eater."

That's the best comeback you have Harry? Surely you could do better?

"He's not a Death Eater. Know how I know? I've seen both of his forearms, he doesn't have the Dark Mark, so maybe you should fucking think before your accuse someone, just like Draco." I told him.

Charlie and Bill had joined us upstairs and I heard Fleur and Mrs. Weasley arguing downstairs.

"Harry, mate, she's got a point." Bill tried to intervene.

I held my hand up and he stopped.

"I'm going to leave now, but make note of this Harry Potter, 'Chosen One.' What I do with my life does not concern you. If I want to date Blaise Zabini I will. If I want to be friends with Theodore Nott I will be. If I want to have sex with anyone I want, I will. I will not have you telling me how to live my life. I hope you're happy by the way. You've lost a friend as well." I finished and left the room listening to Hermione complain to Harry as I left.

Who the hell does he think he is?


	18. Chapter 18

Emerald

-

-

Harry and I avoided each other like the plague for the next few days. Ron was with Harry, but I know he didn't hate me. Hermione was with them as well but talked to me at night since we shared a room. Ginny, and the twins, were really the only ones I hung out with during the day.

Fred and George told me I could work for them over the summer, just to make a little extra money and I was excited to do so.

Today was Christmas and all through the house people were getting ready for tonight.

Remus and Tonks had come and Tonks and I talked for a while, while Harry and Remus spoke in the other room with Mr. Weasley.

"So you and Harry seemed like great friends right now." Tonks was lounging on the couch drinking a little Firewhiskey.

"He's mad I'm friends with a couple of Slytherin's." I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my tea.

"Who?" She inquired.

Her hair was a mousy type color, I recently learned she's a Metamorphmagus.

"Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. More Zabini though." I explained, she simply nodded.

"Harry seems to think you and Zabini are hooking up. I heard him ranting to Ron earlier." She told me before I could ask.

"Is he jealous?"

"Harry? Jealous? No, not of Zabini. Dean Thomas maybe, Ginny adores him, but he's a bit thick, doesn't seem to understand." She told me.

Well good, then I won't feel guilty if I date Blaise. Wait, what?

"You like Zabini don't you?" She stated more than asked.

I sighed.

"Everyone here really hates Purebloods, or maybe just Slytherin's. Blaise is a great guy. He's sweet and can be challenging, but I like that about him. He's extremely attractive too, but I prefer personality overlooks." I told her.

She seemed to have a thoughtful look and looked right at Remus when she replied.

"I agreed one hundred percent."

We talked a little more before calling it a night. Tonks and I talked all the way to the door where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to convince them to stay.

Remus was tense and Tonks looked worried.

It was obviously they liked one another, but why weren't they together?

"Remus? What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Before he could reply a giant fireball came out of the sky and caused the Burrow to be surrounded by a fire circle. Right in front of us, the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange landed laughing her head off.

Before anyone could even speak Harry was out the door and running after her. Remus and Mr. Weasley tried to grab him but the couldn't.

Before I could run after him, Remus and Tonks were battling the fire, Ginny ran out of the door. I went to follow when Mrs. Weasley pushed me back.

"They can't know you're the Minister's daughter. Stay here with Fred and George." She hurriedly said, taking off out of the house.

"Emerald!" Hermione shouted as Ron and her rushed down the stairs.

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"Death Eaters," I replied.

His eyes widened and he and Hermione rushed out of the house. I looked and Fred and George. They hesitated but soon we were all out of the house.

The fire surrounding the Burrow had been put out, but the next thing that happened was totally unexpected.

Two flaming objects flew through the Burrow. Lighting it on fire. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth.

Their home. Oh my god.

Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, and Harry soon arrived back from wherever they went.

We all stood there as we watched the place, I've come to call home, burn.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Word soon got out of what happened. On the train back to Hogwarts students kept staring at us. Too afraid to ask questions.

I felt myself longing to see Blaise. I had come to terms I had some feelings for him.

He's nice to me, but if he and I do end up dating, there will be a couple of changes in regards to hating Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns.

I sat in a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, though Hermione and Ron weren't exactly on speaking terms really, due to Ron's, still girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

Quite honestly she's very annoying.

So when Blaise actually came and knocked at the compartment door, not only shocked me but both Ron and Hermione too, however, Harry looked pissed as usual.

"Erm, can I borrow Emerald?" He looked too awkward being in the Gryffindor part of the train.

Before I could answer, Harry James Potter decided to open his fucking mouth.

"No, you can't." He glared at him, I stood up anyway, shocking him.

"Last I checked you don't own me, nor do you tell me what to do. I'll see you around Ron. Hermione." I said goodbye to them and left with Blaise.

I knew they weren't okay with whatever it was Blaise and I had, but they were supportive friends, unlike Harry 'everyone-is-a-Death-Eater' Potter.

Blaise seemed to be leading me towards the Slytherin compartment. He slid it open and really the only people I saw were Sixth and Seventh years who turned and looked at me strangely.

"Over here." He gestured and I followed still.

He slid into a booth in front of a girl with black hair, who I recognized at Pansy Parkinson and a blond boy, who I see now was Draco Malfoy.

I awkwardly slid into the booth next to him. Since they were quite small, he and I were hip to him. Though neither of us minded.

"Who're you?" Pansy sneered.

I rolled my eyes

"Emerald Coal, a pleasure to meet you," I said sarcastically.

She glared at me. I automatically knew I wasn't going to like her.

Draco smirked.

"So you're the girl Blaise has been j-." He couldn't finish his sentence because Blaise kicked him under the booth, causing him to grunt in pain.

I raised an eyebrow at Blaise who shrugged.

"Right... You're Draco, right? Draco Malfoy?" I inquired.

"Who wants to know?"

"A curious Ravenclaw," I answered back.

He raised an eyebrow but still didn't answer so I turned to Blaise.

"What do you want Zabini? You did drag me here."

"Technically you came here of your own free will. I felt as though you and Potter had some tension going on." He seemed jealous.

"Wait, you're friends with Potter?" Draco sneered.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today, but it was only maybe the third?

"Don't get your panties in the twist Malfoy. Who fucking cares if I'm friends with him?" I shot back.

Blaise chuckled and Draco looked livid.

"Told you she was feisty." Was all Blaise said.


	19. Chapter 19

Emerald

-

-

Classes have started up again and we were getting piles of homework.

Professor Slughorn, McGonagall, and Snape all gave the most.

I hadn't seen Blaise in a few days, except at dinner where he'll smile at me and I'd smile back.

Now as I walked to Potions with Mel, we talked about our holidays.

"I still can't believe you saw Bellatrix Lestrange. She's one of the deadliest Death Eaters." Mel was still freaked out about what had happened.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the class, both of us taking our seats. Professor Slughorn stood in front of a potion.

"It wasn't as freaky as you're making it out to be. If you want more details you'll want to ask Harry or Ginny, they ran after her. I was stuck in the house." I told her as we took our seats.

I looked around the room and noticed there were more tables and chairs this time, then I noticed some Slytherins and Gryffindor's in the class as well. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all at one table. Draco and Pansy were sitting at another. Which means Blaise will probably be here too.

"Quickly, quickly! Find a seat we must get started!" Professor Slughorn spoke frantically to the late students.

Mel and I grabbed some parchment and quills from our bags and set them in front of us. As I was taking my ink out of my bag I felt someone sit on the stool next to me, but I didn't look up and continued to look for my ink.

"You can borrow mine if you'd like." I heard him before I saw him.

That and people were now whispering around us. I quickly shot my head up to look at him, but in the process, I hit my head on the bottom of the table. With a sickening bang, I grabbed my head and sat up slowly.

"Miss Coal! Are you quite alright?" Professor Slughorn rushed over.

I removed my hand from my head and saw no blood so I knew I would be fine.

"Yes sir, I just hit my head, I'll be quite alright." I smiled weakly at him since my head was throbbing.

He simply nodded and hurried away grabbing some chalk to write on the blackboard.

"Are you okay?" Blaise rested a hand on my shoulder causing whispering to rise up again.

I waved him off indicating I was fine. Thank God, Potions was my last class, I'll have to see Madame Pomfrey after this to help my oncoming headache.

"Now that everyone here I would like to inform you all that for the rest of the year Slytherin and Gryffindor will be joining this class, Professor Dumbledore would like all four houses, Sixth and Seventh Years, to start taking classes together. For the rest of this year, you will all be taking Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together." Professor Slughorn explained.

"Professor Dumbledore will be repeating this again tonight at dinner, so would suggest no complaining." He aimed that at the Slytherin's.

"Now, I would like a volunteer to come up and tell me what this potion is, and what it does, and perhaps demonstrate as well."

No one raised their hands and my head was still in one of mine.

"Miss Coal, why don't you come up here." Professor Slughorn's overly excited way.

I raised my head and gave him a grimace but got up anyway. I missed Blaise's concerned face and Mel's worrisome look.

I walked up slowly to the table with the potion and was hit with the most wonderful smell. I walked around and stood next to Professor Slughorn while keeping my balance by holding onto the table.

"This is Amortentia. It is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals as you can see. It is said that you can smell certain things depending on the person you like." I spoke and he nodded gesturing me on.

Are you kidding me? In front of everyone? I thought.

I sighed, looking up a little I saw Blaise smirk as though he knew what I would say. I decided to have a little fun before I pass out of this headache.

"For instance, I smell, freshly mowed grass, broom shiner, cologne, and cigarettes..." I trailed off eyeing Blaise.

He smirked at me.

"Yes! Thank you, Miss Coal! You may return to your seat." Professor Slughorn told me.

I nodded and slowly made my way back to my seat, hoping Blaise got my motion.

Over the holidays I fully admitted that I liked Blaise to Tonks and she told me I should go for it, and to not care what everyone thinks. I'm not the Weasley's daughter, I can date whoever I want from whatever House I want.

Professor Slughorn told us to turn to page 187 and start writing a five parchment essay on Amortentia.

I was nearly done with the first page when a small piece of parchment slid undermine from Blaise's direction.

I looked at him as though to say 'are you fucking kidding me right now? We're in class.' He just stared right back.

I rolled my eyes and casually pulled the piece of parchment from under mine and placed it on top.

"Meet me tonight?" Is what it said.

I quickly scribbled back, "Yeah sure." and sent it back to him.

He slid it back almost instantly.

For fuck's sake Blaise I don't want to get caught, especially not by Professor Slughorn. I thought of reading his reply.

"Our classroom?"

What classroom? The one where he had me against a wall? Oh no.

"We have a classroom?"

I slid it back and continued to write my essay, Professor Slughorn passed a few times in front of our table, and my head was throbbing even more now from trying to consent rate and write. Blaise slid back the parchment once Professor Slughorn moved on.

"Yeah, remember, I slammed you against a wall."

Oh, that bastard. Fuck yes, I want to meet him there again.

"Fine, at 11:00 sharp, and stop passing this to me, I don't want to get caught."

I slid it back and I saw Blaise smile at it but he didn't pass it back.

Soon the class was over and our homework was just to finish the essay and turn it on Friday. I slowly put my things away.

"Hey, Em are you okay?" Mel asked I saw Drew and Sam standing behind her looking worried.

"Yeah, but I'm going to stop off at the Hospital Wing, I'll see you all back in the Common room," I told them and they nodded.

I finished packing my bag up and went to grab it when Blaise took it and put it on his shoulder.

"Blaise what are you doing?" I asked trying to grab my bag.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing and you're not carrying your bag, now let's get you checked out." He told me and I glared at him.

"Come on Emerald." He gave my foot a little nudge with his and I sighed in defeat, grabbing my head again since it throbbed, even more, the two of us walked out and headed down the hall, not paying attention to the three people who stared at us from across the Potions classroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Emerald

-

-

Madame Pomfrey informed me that I would be confined to my dormitory until tomorrow morning and gave me a potion to drink.

Blaise and I walked towards the Ravenclaw common room and I felt as though he wanted to hold my hand but had no idea how to.

"Guess you're not going to meet me after all huh Love?" He questioned.

"Oh no, I am, Mel will help me sneak out, no worries." I gave him a mischievous smile and he laughed.

"Look at you, actually breaking rules?" He teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"Coal." Someone called out to me.

Blaise and I stopped and turned around to see a pissed off Harry Potter, a confused Ron Weasley, and a worried Hermione Granger.

"What do you want Harry?" I called out.

"I'll see you later Emerald," Blaise told me then he walked away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up to me once he left.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." I greeted them.

"Emerald, why were you with Zabini?" Hermione asked me.

Don't tell me they've turned into Harry now. I thought.

"We're just hanging out, why?"

"You shouldn't be hanging out with him," Ron said and he looked slightly green.

"And why not?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"We, we may have heard some news, regarding you being the Minister's daughter," Hermione whispered to me.

I noticed Harry was silent the whole time and had a smug look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a rumor has just come from the Order of the Pheonix, and well it's that someone is looking for you. Someone to kidnap you and take you to You-Know-Who himself and the rumors pointed at Blaise." Hermione explained.

I was shocked.

Blaise? A Death Eater who's suppose to kidnap me and take me to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? Impossible.

I started laughing. Shocking all three of them but I clutched my stomach from laughing so hard. This was fucking hilarious.

I wiped away a couple of tears that had come from laughing so hard before I spoke.

"You know, I thought I could actually be friends with you two, but now you've sided with Harry? After what happened during Christmas? Brilliant, just fucking brilliant. Why don't you all find someone else to try and ruin a relationship with?" I turned around and stormed away from them before they could even answer.

Blaise was not a Death Eater.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

Just tell her.

No, she'll hate me.

She'll hate you more if you don't tell her!

She'd never look at me the same.

Do you want her to know or find out from someone else?

I was arguing with myself whether to inform Emerald about me soon becoming a Death Eater or not. She deserved to know, but I don't think to tell her right now would be the best idea.

I paced the common room debating on even telling her I liked her. It was only nine-thirty, but I was still worried.

"Blaise, will you stop pacing? You're giving me a headache." Draco spoke from one of the couches.

He looked sick. As though he had gotten worse over the holidays. He was thinner and even paler. He was unhealthy, but I knew exactly why. Over the holidays I had convinced my mother to go into hiding. She's now on her way to America and would try to write to me as soon as she could, but that wouldn't be for a while. Draco's parents were stuck where they were. Being the Dark Lord's best Death Eater's, at least Lucius was until he was thrown in Azkaban. Now the Malfoys had to redeem themselves and Draco was out in the middle of it. There was a war about to start and a good half of us weren't even of age yet. We were too young to be fighting this war. Too young to even worry about it.

But I have to. To make him proud. To show him I am worthy to be a servant of his. To prove I will be the best Death Eater he has. Even if it means not being with the girl I like.

I sat down on the couch and began thinking of what I will do. I had a little over an hour to figure it out.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

"You're meeting Zabini!" Mel all but screeched at me in our dorm room.

Our roommates were in the common room still so luckily they didn't hear.

"Mel keep your damn mouth shut! No one can know!" I exclaimed.

"Right, right sorry." She gave me a sheepish look.

I nodded and went to my dresser to change out of my school uniform.

"How does your head feel?" Mel asked.

"It's sore, but I'll be fine, no worries," I told her, pulling out a sweatshirt and a pair of leggings.

"Okay well, I think it's time I gave you the talk." She bluntly spoke and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, you're at the age where sex is apparently an important thing. Well, it kinda is but still. If Blaise asks you to have sex with him you can say no. If he doesn't take no for an answer, kick him in the balls and hex him into next year. However if you consent, the protection spell is-."

"Mel! Oh my God! Blaise and I are not going to have sex!" I exclaimed, cutting her off with wide eyes.

She just laughed while I changed my clothes. I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. It was already ten-thirty.

Quickly braiding my hair and putting my boots on I grabbed my wand and stuck it in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

"I'm heading down there now, can you cover for me in the common room really quick so I can sneak out?" I asked and she smiled wickedly.

Darting out of the room I quickly, but quietly followed.

"Hey everyone!" I heard Mel shout and I peeked around the corner to see her on the farthest table.

"Come gather round!" She called out and slowly people got out of their chairs, forgetting their homework.

I saw an opening and darting for the common room door. Cracking it open but not yet leaving since I wanted to see what Mel would do.

"I just have to show everyone something." Was all she said, then she ripped her shirt off exposing her lacy bra and tattoo she had gotten over the holidays.

All the guys red dropped out of their heads and those who had girlfriends smacked them and yelled at them. Others cheered and laughed. I chuckled too as she winked at her boyfriend and threw him her shirt. I quickly left the common room and darted down the stairs.

I didn't know what Blaise wanted to meet, but I was planning on two things. One, to tell him what Hermione had told me earlier, and two, to confess I liked him.

What if what Hermione said was true though?

So what if it is?

Would you still like him? Want to date him? Even if he was basically hunting you down?

He doesn't need to know I'm the Minister of Magic's daughter. To him, I'm just normal, Emerald.

I argued with myself the whole way to the classroom that I actually almost passed it up. That is I would have, had I not gotten pulled into it again.

This time Blaise kept one arm around my waist and his face was close to mine as he shut the door and cast a silencing charm so we wouldn't be heard.

"Do I always have to pull you in?" He gave me a sly smirk.

"Clearly you like doing it so much, so I suppose so." I sassed him back.

His smirk widened.

"So why did you call me in here?" I asked.

"First things first, do you trust me?" He asked looking nervous.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to blindfold you before I show you, okay?" He looked hesitant.

"Okay." I shrugged.

He pulled what seemed to be a tie out of his back pocket. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you bring that just so I'd wear Slytherin colors?" I asked and smirked a little.

He chuckled and wrapped it around my head, covering my eyes and tying it back.

"Can you see?" He whispered into my ear.

I shivered.

"No," I replied back.

He placed a hand on my lower back and lead me towards something. I felt his breath on the back of my neck like a warm summer breeze in the dead of winter. Since it was only January outside it was still freezing cold. I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against mine or marking a trail along my skin, so desperate for his touch.

"Okay, I'm going to remove the blindfold now." He spoke and I nodded.

He removed it and I was met with the cutest sight ever.

A bunch of blankets and pillows laid out on the floor and there were perhaps four jars filled with green fire. I turned around to tell Blaise how much I liked it and saw him standing there looking sheepish, holding a bouquet of Snap Dragons. My favorite flowers. He remembered from when I told him back at the beginning of the school year.

"It's not much, but I figured it's a good start for our first date maybe?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

I grabbed him into a hug and put my mouth by his ear and whispered.

"It's wonderful."


	21. Chapter 21

Emerald

-

-

Blaise and I sat in the large bundles of blankets and pillows just talking about our day, and what we'd want to do outside of school.

He still seemed fairly nervous as though he wanted to tell me something and I still wanted to tell him what had happened earlier.

"So you want to be a MediWizard huh?" He asked taking another bite of the Mango slices he snagged from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's always been a dream of mine. I mean both my parents were Auror's, but for some reason that never caught my eye." I explained and he nodded.

"What about you? Any profession you'd want to take on?" I asked.

"Potions professor." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow honestly shocked at his reply.

"It always intrigued me, not going to lie. My mother however always wanted me to work with the Goblin's at Gringotts." He looked off into space.

"How is your mum?" I asked him.

He looked down at his lap for money before meeting my eyes.

"I sent her into hiding. With You-Know-Who back, she's sort of a target." He explained.

"Oh, Blaise I'm sorry." I frowned.

I laid a hand on his forearm and he sighed, but soon pulled his arm away and changed the subject back to me.

"So what are your parents like?" He asked me.

Fuck, I had told Mel, Sam, and Drew I had a dad when I told them I had to send word to get my broom. What am I going to tell Blaise? I thought.

"Well, my mom died when I was younger, I don't really remember her, unfortunately. My dad was head of the Auror office in the Ministry, but now he just works with the Minister." I told him.

I wasn't lying, truth be told, my mom died when I was young and my dad was working with himself so.

Blaise seemed shocked when I told him, then his face changed.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

No. She cannot be the Minister's daughter. There's no way. This girl cannot be her. It's just a coincidence that she happened to fit the description of the Minister's Daughter.

Then why on earth did she just so happen to have to start here as a Sixth Year?

My internal battle with myself was causing Emerald to look at me strangely.

"Uhm, I have to go." I quickly got up, startling her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Look this was nice and all, but I have to go, I'm sorry." I turned and left not bothering to clean up.

Well, if she didn't hate me before, she hates me now. I hurried down the deserted hallway towards the dungeons, not looking back.

How could I be so stupid? Of course, she's the Minister's daughter. This is an issue though. I can't take her to the Dark Lord, but I also can't turn up empty-handed.

Fuck.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

The next morning was literal hell.

Emerald looked sad at the Ravenclaw table, but her friends Drew, Sam and Mel wasted no time in glaring daggers at me. I simply pushed my eggs around my plate. On the first date and I already fucked up with her. God, I'm so stupid!

I hit myself on the head with my palm.

"Hey man what's up?" Theo asked as he sat next to me.

"Issues," I replied bluntly.

"Well can I help?" He started piling food into his plate, mainly the French toast.

"Emerald Coal is my issue," I told him.

I sighed turning away from my food to look at her again. She didn't look as though she was crying. She just looked hurt and confused.

If I distance myself a little, it will be for the best, but I'm not going to ignore her. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first. I'll talk to her on the way there.

"Well man, I would fix it before her friends murder you." Was all Theo told me, then he went back to eating?

I hope you're right.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

After I told my friends about what happened last night they've all begun to glare daggers at Blaise.

I know for a fact that he had a reason to leave like he did and I'm hoping he'll explain it before Mel hexes him into next week.

I wasn't sad about the whole ordeal, just annoyed that I had to clean up and confused.

"You're sure I can't hex him?" Mel asked me for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No, not unless he doesn't explain," I told her again.

She sighed in annoyance.

Soon breakfast was over and I was gathering my things for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Em, he's walking over here," Drew spoke.

"Okay. You all go ahead I'll meet you in class. We're sending Brittany a letter after classes today right? I heard from Professor McGonagall that she's awake. I hope she's okay." I told them.

After agreeing to meet up in the Owlery later after classes, they left me to face an awkward-looking Blaise. He was rubbing the back of his neck and I raised an eyebrow at him.

Neither of us spoke, we just sort of stared at each other. He went to speak when Professor Snape came up to us.

"Miss Coal, Mister Zambini. If you're both quite done staring perhaps you should head to class." He spoke in his demeaning voice.

I simply nodded and turned away from Blaise, heading out of the Great Hall and towards the stairs.

I guess I was wrong. Blaise doesn't care.


	22. Chapter 22

Blaise

-

-

Yeah thanks, Snape, now she won't ever talk to me again.

I watched as she walked out of the Great Hall before turning to Snape. He better have a damn good reason for bothering me. Then again it's not like I opened my mouth before he got here.

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Remember your task, Blaise. I assume you've found out the girl is his daughter?" He inquired.

"You mean to tell me you knew? The whole time?" I was seething.

My job could've been done and over with before I liked Emerald. Before I wanted to do nothing else but protect her, but now, now I have nothing else to do. I have to get her out of here.

"Of course I knew. All of the Hogwarts Professor know, but it was not my place to inform you until now." His face remained impassive.

I glared at him.

"You've grown fond of her haven't you?"

I said nothing.

"Do not think he won't find out Blaise. For when he does, he will kill you too." He spoke then walked away out of the Great Hall.

He's not going to kill her, because I'm going to protect her. I told myself.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald sat away from me on the opposite side of the room. His friends all taking turns glaring at me.

Snape had assigned an essay on Dementor's and Patronus'. He told us in two days we would be learning how to cast one. I wonder what Emerald's would be. I wonder what mine would be.

I sat back in my seat, placing my quill back in the ink and rubbed a hand over my face. I was nearly finished with the essay and we still had half an hour left of class before I went to Charms. Before I didn't see Emerald for the rest of the day until Potions.

However, only two of her friends are in that class. That Drew person sits with his boyfriend, and her friend Melody sits next to her, which means I have a chance to explain.

Fuck. No, I won't have a chance because Slughorn has decided to keep a close eye on our table now. Ever since Emerald hit her head, he assumes that she's going to kill herself next time. Funny since he made her get up and talk about the Amortentia yesterday.

I decided to write her a letter, but what would I say? I could personally give it to her at Potions, or I could send it by Owl.

Fuck, but I can't. The mail is being checked. I have to wonder what it would be like here if Potter wasn't going here for school. I wouldn't be in this fucking mess.

My other issue is now I have to find a secure location for Emerald and I. We're getting out of here before the Death Eaters arrive at the end of the school year. God, I hope Draco doesn't actually accomplish that.

"Mister Zabini." Snape called me.

I snapped my head towards him. I hadn't even realized I was staring at Emerald, but she didn't seem to notice. No one but Snape noticed of course.

"Yes sir?" I replied back.

Everyone had put their quills back and were now watching Snape and me.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you're not writing your essay and why it seems Miss Coal is extremely interesting since you were staring at her." He spoke in the slow way he always did.

Emerald's head snapped towards me this time but I ignored it, keeping my eyes level with Snape.

"I wasn't staring at her sir, I was merely admiring your choice of paintings on the wall. I hadn't noticed them until now. As for my essay, I'm nearly done with it. My hand simply cramped and I needed a moment." I lied as fluently as I speak English.

Snape simply turned away and headed towards his desk.

"Detention after school for lying to an authoritative figure." He spoke sitting down.

Then someone had to raise their hand. Guess who that might be.

"Yes, Miss Coal?"

You've got to be kidding me

"Sir, I wanted to ask about the Patronus charm." She spoke with that lovely silk voice of hers.

It was as though a million tiny Angel's sang when she opened her mouth.

"What about them?" Snape was blunt, meaning he was getting annoyed, which mean Emerald would either lose House Points or get detention with me.

At the front, I saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger all turn towards her. Everyone knew Potter could already perform the Patronus charm.

"Well, I was wondering if you could perform one for us? Perhaps Thursday? Just to show us how they're formed?"

"Miss Coal, it would be a miracle if anyone in this room could perform a full Corporal Patronus such as myself. However, I regret to inform you all that Mister Potter can in fact perform one. Perhaps Thursday he can show us since he does love to draw attention to himself. Now all of you return to your work."

That was final. Emerald looked flustered as though she wanted nothing to do with Potter or either of his friends at the moment.

"But sir-" Emerald was cut off by Snape standing up from his desk.

Everyone held their breath.

"Detention after school Miss Coal for disruption of my class, please continue if you'd like much worse." He sat back down and Emerald shut her mouth.

Well great, at least I'll get to talk to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Emerald

-

-

Blaise and I have detention together. Thanks, Professor Snape.

I sighed and continued on my way to Arithmancy. This was the only class that I shared actually with Hermione. She and I were partners.

I really didn't want to speak to her, or Ron and Harry for that matter. It's not like they were right about Blaise. I just wish he would tell me what happened.

Walking into the classroom I saw Hermione sitting at the table by the window where we usually sat. I made my way over and got my books out, setting them on the table. Placing my bag under the table I took a seat and grabbed some parchment and my quill.

"Hello Emerald," Hermione spoke.

"Hi, Hermione. How are you?" I inquired back.

"Well, thank you. Yourself?"

"Just fine, thanks," I told her; she nodded.

We sat in silence for a few moments until Professor Septima Vector walked in.

She was a rather tall woman but wasn't skinny. Her graying hair was pulled back into a neat bun, like how Professor McGonagall does hers. She had piercing green eyes that could catch anyone doing anything. Most of the time Drew was the one getting caught.

Today she told us to simply read chapters 10 through 12 and write an essay on what we learned.

About halfway through my essay, I realized that my birthday was in two weeks.

February 12 was just around the corner. I couldn't believe we had been back at school for a month already. It seemed like only yesterday I was on the train going to the Weasley's for Christmas. The day Blaise had first kissed me.

His lips were a bit chapped from the wind from my memory. His breath was slightly minty but there was a hint of honey as well. Though the kiss lasted mere seconds I couldn't help but wonder what a longer kiss would be like.

Slow and sensual? Fast and rough? What was Blaise like when it came to that? It's not as though I wanted to have sex with him, right?

Oh, who am I kidding? Sex with him would probably be magical, but there's no way I would do that, we're not even dating. I mentally scolded myself for the thought.

Then my mind trailed to what he looked like undressed. I knew for a fact he was in fairly good shape from playing Quidditch.

Oh fuck. Quidditch practice was this afternoon and for the rest of the week. We played Slytherin this Saturday since we beat Hufflepuff back in December.

Mel was going to kill me for not being there today.

My kind must've wandered the rest of the class because soon Hermione was shaking me out of my daydreaming.

"Emerald? Class is over, we have to go to Potions now." She spoke.

"What? Oh, okay yeah alright." I quickly packed my things, being careful to cover my ink before placing it in my bag.

"I'll see you later Emerald," Hermione told me, and she headed out of the classroom.

Drew came over and he and I walked to Potions together.

"How's Marcus?" I asked him.

"He feels great." He told me and I choked on my spit causing him to laugh.

"I'm kidding, he's doing fine." He told me still laughing.

"For fuck's sake Drew I don't want to know about your sex life." I made a disgusted face.

"Well just don't go looking in seventh-floor broom cupboards." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I'm not mad at Blaise, just confused is all. He seemed almost scared when he rushed out. I'd like to know why." I explained.

Drew couldn't say anything because soon we were at Potions and of course the first thing I see is Mel yelling at Blaise who wore an amused expression.

I rolled my eyes and told Drew I would see him later, rushing over to Mel and Blaise.

"Mel quick yelling before you get points docked from Ravenclaw by Professor Slughorn," I told her stepping in between the two of them but ignoring Blaise.

"Old Sluggy won't do anything. Not unless I hex this ass." She glared daggers over my shoulder at Blaise.

"He's not an ass and leaves it alone. Just sit down, will you? Please?" I pleaded with her and she complied.

Sitting down I put my head in my hands and felt something slide in front of me. I looked down to see a little envelope with my name scrawled on it and a white rose.

I looked at Blaise in confusion.

"It's an explanation. I'm not too good at verbally giving one, but can you read it in private?" He asked me.

I simply nodded and turned away from him. Professor Slughorn walked out of his office and greeted us all. Today we would be, guess what, writing another essay. This time on a Bezoar and it's helpful functions for poisons.

About halfway through my essay again I found myself sidetracked.

Blaise had slid a piece of parchment towards me.

Don't hate me when you read that letter.

I was confused. Hate him? Doubtful.

Why would I hate you? I scribbled back and slid it to him.

A few moments later and after Professor Slughorn walked past out table he slid it back.

You'll understand why.

I didn't reply back. I only thought about what he could mean.

Oh god. He knows I'm the Minister's daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

Emerald

-

-

As I headed to Professor Snape's office for detention I thought about the letter I was going to write Brittany.

Drew, Sam, and Mel had written theirs and told me to write mine then we would send them out tomorrow.

I sighed and continued to think it over as I stepped into Professor Snape's classroom. Blaise was already there relaxing at one of the tables.

"Ah Miss Coal, so nice of you to join us." Professor Snape sneered.

I looked at my watch and saw I was five minutes early. Deciding against aggravating him I sat at the table next to Blaise but ignored him.

"You're both going to be sorting out these files and placing them in the correct cabinets. I'll be back in two hours, try not to break anything." He told us, walking out of the classroom after pointing at the files as cabinets.

"Did you read my letter?" Was the first think Blaise said to me.

I walked over to the files before answering him.

"No, I haven't had the chance. I'll be reading it after detention."

The tension in the room seemed to rise every moment. Blaise hadn't moved from his seat and I was nearly done filing the first drawer.

"I'm sorry." He spoke after a while.

I didn't reply at work, I placed the files in their drawer and moved onto the next pile.

"Are you really going to ignore me?"

I could see him raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm not ignoring you, Blaise, I'm doing our job." Emphasis on our part.

I heard a stool strap across the stone floor and footsteps. Next thing I knew I was up against the cabinet.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Blaise whispered looking deep into my eyes.

His eyes were like a pool of molten chocolate. Or one of those Muggle chocolate fountains, I found myself craving chocolate. Great.

"I'm not stubborn. Why are you so secretive?" I pried.

"I have my secrets and you have yours. Don't try to tell me you don't have a dark side to you as well." He was so close now.

His breath smelled up peppermint and Firewhiskey again. I had been meaning to ask where he acquired some.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't but usually when two people like each other they tell each other those things," I whispered back harshly.

Then my eyes widened in shock and I realized what I had done.

I did two things.

First, I implied he liked me back.

Second, I just told him I liked him.

Fuck.

He chuckled, his already dark eyes gleamed black in the moonlight that streamed through the windows.

"So, you do like me then?" He asked with a mischievous tone.

"So what if I do?" I kept my voice steady or tried to since he had moved closer.

Our bodies pressed together, it was becoming very had to concentrate. I was afraid Professor Snape would walk in any minute causing both of us to get even more detentions.

"So what if you do? Well, I'm only asking because the feelings are mutual." His lips were mere inches from mine.

If either of us moved forward they would touch. I was about to close the distance when Blaise stepped away from me and walked to the files. Then I heard distant footsteps and knew it might be someone to check on us.

I stepped towards Blaise, but stood on the opposite side of the desk and leaned over to grab some of the files.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall.

"We're sorting files for Professor Snape," I told her.

She simply rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand, the files were sorted and placed in their corresponding drawers.

Blaise and I looked at her in confusion.

"Professor?"

"Both of you head on back to your dorms. I assume you have homework to be done." She left the room and I turned to look at Blaise but he simply shrugged.

Well, that was weird.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

The next few days were just as strange leading up to this weekend. I hadn't even realized it was already Valentine's Day! Of course, it was the day before and everyone was hoping for a Valentine.

I, on the other hand, was finally getting around to reading Blaise's letter, after sending off mine a few days prior to Brittany. I hope she's alright. Sadly Ravenclaw was already in last for the Quidditch Cup, we had to forfeit our last match since Brittany couldn't play, Mel wasn't too happy.

As I sat on my bed, I pulled Blaise's letter out of my bag and opened it. Pulling out the parchment. I opened it and it was a simple letter.

Emerald,

By the time you reach the end of this letter I expect you to hate me. Either that or you'll mysteriously forgive me even though I haven't actually done anything yet.

I suppose I'll start by apologizing for how I acted Monday. I didn't mean to leave you to clean up the mess I made and it was an awful first date. Unless you consider our trip to Hogsmede that one-time, a date then Monday was a terrible second date. My point is, I'm sorry.

I'm not exactly sure how to tell you what I want for the second part of this letter. This is the part where I know you'll hate me. I hope though if you don't that maybe we'll have a chance?

A chance to be together? If I haven't told you already, I like you. I like how you're ambitious even though you're a Ravenclaw. You're incredibly smart I'm sure you give Granger a run for her money. I like your red hair, which (Thank God) is not the same shade as the Weasley's. Your gorgeous deep red hair almost looks black in some lights and it's beautiful, it matches your beautiful personality. However, what I like the most about you is your name. Emerald. Go figure it's the same green color as Slytherin, and call me cheesy but it makes me think that's fate. Fate that I would fall for a girl like you. A girl no one would ever expect me to. A girl I shouldn't have. A girl I've possibly put in danger.

I'm not sure how to tell you but.

Emerald.

I'm a Death Eater.

With that, I burned all evidence of the letter in case it was found and I sat and thought.

Holy fuck. I like a Death Eater. Dad's not going to like that.


	25. Chapter 25

Emerald

-

-

Brittany was finally back! She looked great too. After being away for four months, healing up at St. Mungo's, she was finally back on her feet just in time for my birthday.

She didn't feel like telling us what had happened. She said that all she truly remembered was a dark figure came up and slashed at her. Nothing else. We decided to drop the matter and have fun for the next two days.

Today was my actual birthday, of course, it fell on a Thursday and we had classes the next day so we decided to throw a party tomorrow. However, Mel decided against telling any Professor this time.

Mel enchanted some parchment which only students Sixth to Seventh Years could read. How she did that I have no idea. If any professors looked at it, it would simply be blank parchment.

She handed them out at breakfast and so far I've had multiple people wish me happy birthday and inform me they're coming to the party. Everyone except Blaise and the Golden Trio. However, Hermione wished me a happy birthday in class today.

So here I was on my way to Potions wondering if Blaise would tell me anything.

I heard him before I saw him and he was noticeably angry. He and Draco seemed to be having a heated argument. Draco looked so sickly. His hair was a more of a dull gray then a white blond. Before I could head over Theo blocked my way by pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy birthday Emerald!" He screamed in my head.

"Theo... Can't... Breath..." I managed out.

"Oops sorry." He put me down.

"It's okay. Thank you by the way." I smiled weakly.

I looked over his shoulder to see Blaise smiling weakly at me and a seething Draco.

"What's wrong with Draco?" I asked Theo.

If what I'm thinking is right, Draco must be a Death Eater too.

"Draco? His knickers are always in a twist, he's fine. I'm going to my seat now before old Sluggy gets here, I'll see you later." He smiled and walked off.

I headed to my seat and noticed Mel glaring at Blaise.

Mel, Sam, and Drew still weren't on good terms with Blaise even after I told them it was a huge misunderstanding, I couldn't get them to be okay.

"Hey Emerald. Happy birthday." Blaise told me and he handed me a little package.

"Oh, Blaise you didn't have to." I read the small card on top,

To the most beautiful girl

~ Blaise

I opened up the package and it was a gorgeous necklace.

"Oh my goodness. It's a gorgeous Blaise."

It was a simple key, but it looked like pure glass.

"It's enchanted." He told me, I poked at him confused.

"When, or if, you love someone, the key will glow around that person, but only if the person is wearing the lock that key goes to." He told me and held up a lock.

"The lock will glow at the same time as the key indicating that both people love each other. However if only one is glowing but the other is not, it means one person does not love the other. Also, if either the key falls off its chain or the lock does, it means that person has fallen out of love with the other." He explained the process, then put the necklace with the lock on it over his head.

Neither glowed.

"You and I aren't in love with each other, but I'm hoping you still like me?" He rubbed the back of his neck indicating he was nervous.

I put my hand on the one in his lap and smile at him while whispering.

"I will always like you, Death Eater or not." With that, I turned and faced the front of the room while putting the necklace on.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

She likes me still. Oh, thank goodness for that.

Now I have to deal with Draco. I've completely been ignoring my orders from the Death Eaters. I've been trying to figure out where Emerald and I could run to and so far only America is an option.

I tuned out Slughorn who was droning on about some sort of a fly wing and thought this over.

Would she even want to go with me? Her father is the Minister and she's in grave danger if anyone else finds out.

I have to tell her I know. I have to tell her what my mission is.

Would she ever trust me again? Would she believe me? I can't tell her now it's her birthday.

Soon though, I'll have to tell her.

Class ended and I waited for Emerald to clean up her things so she and I could walk together, that was until Weasley, Potter and the Mudblood came over.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

I was shocked to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk over to me after class.

"Hey Emerald," Ron spoke first.

"Happy birthday." He told me.

Mrs. Weasley had sent me a large package full of treats this morning for my birthday and Ginny had given me a book I had wanted.

"Thank you Ron," I replied back.

Hermione had already wished me a happy birthday so she simply smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at Harry who simply glared at Blaise behind me whom I could sense was doing the same.

"I've got to head up to my dorm now, I guess I'll see you around Ron. Hermione." I smiled at them and walked away.

Blaise following behind me. I realized now that Harry was correct. Blaise was a Death Eater, but it makes no sense. I've seen his sleeves rolled up, there's no mark.

I looked around the hall before asking him.

"Why don't you have the mark?" I asked.

He stopped walking and so did I. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well, I haven't exactly completed my mission to become one. I don't want to complete my mission because someone I care deeply for will be hurt in the process. That's why I relocated my mum." He explained.

I nodded.

"What is your mission?" I asked.

I could tell he was debating on telling me.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now." He told me.

"That's okay. I've got to head to my dorm, I'll see you later maybe." I smiled and walked away.

"Bye Emerald." I barely heard him whisper.


	26. Chapter 26

Emerald

-

-

Friday night.

The day of my birthday party started out like any other day.

I got up, got dressed, and headed to breakfast. Next was morning classes then lunch. After was more classes then homework. Dinner that night was when everything weird started to happen.

First, word got out that Ron and Lavender had broken up and that Ron was in the Hospital Wing due to positioning.

Next, Blaise mysteriously wasn't in any classes today, and somehow none of the Professor noticed, but I did.

And right now I was standing in my bathroom doing my makeup for this evening party, while Mel magically curled my hair.

"Have you seem, Blaise, today?" She asked as she pinned another curl to my hair in an intricate bun.

"No, I didn't see him in any classes," I told her.

She didn't reply and just kept doing my hair

"How does it feel to be legal now?"

"Pretty good. At least I can use magic outside of school now." I told her.

After a few more minutes of silence, she was done with my hair. I looked in the mirror and loved it. A few curls were loose and around my face while the rest of it was on the top of my head in an elegant, yet messy, bun.

"Sam said to head down once you were ready. I've just got to change and I'll be down in a few." She smiled at me.

I hugged her.

"Thank you."

I let her go, giving her one last smile, and I walked out of the room. I headed downstairs and heard the party before I saw it.

I walked in and it was full-on mayhem. People were dancing on tables. Couples were making out in corners. The smell of Fire Whiskey wafted through the air. It was hectic.

I tried to find Sam or Drew but all it was, was a bunch of drunk Seventh Year Gryffindor's blocking my path.

"If it isn't the birthday girl." The one on the right end smirked.

"Excuse me I'm trying to find my friend." Which was a lie since I saw her dancing with her boyfriend behind the three Gryffindor's in front of me?

"What's the rush? We wanted to have a little fun." The one on the opposite end spoke.

I took a step back but they took one forward.

"I really should be going around and telling everyone to thank you for coming." I tried to sidestep them but the one on the right grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go," I told him forcefully.

"What's the rush babe?"

"She told you to let her go." A voice spoke and a wand was under the Gryffindor's chin before he could say anything.

I quickly stepped behind Blaise and peaked over his shoulder at the three pissed off boys in front of us.

"The fuck Zabini? What happened to you? You use to sleep with any hot girl you saw and all of a sudden you get whipped and now you're protecting this one?" The middle boy spoke.

"Back off Brown," Blaise spoke slowly but I could tell he was livid.

"Make me Zambini."

The music playing the Weird Sisters in the background had stopped. Couples had pulled away from each other and everyone's eyes were on us. Their eyes were on Blaise who's free arm was protecting me, holding me behind him. Their eyes were on his wand pointed at the three boys in front of us. Their eyes were on me. The girl who had just shown up this year and was now hiding behind one of the most popular Slytherin's. There would be rumors tomorrow.

"Trust me, Brown, you don't want me to. Now take your little posse and leave." Blaise sneered at him.

"What's wrong? Mama's boy can't take a challenge?" I felt Blaise tense at the memory of his mother.

"Fuck off Brown. Before it's too late."

"What is this anyway? Coal here is too good for you. Don't you come from a line of Death Eater's?"

The tension in the room rose with every silent moment. Blaise was seething and the boy named Brown wasn't backing down.

"If you ever come to my girlfriend again. I'll hex you into next year." He told him.

He turns around and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the common room, we headed down the stairs.

Girlfriend?

We stopped in front of a tapestry and Blaise leaned against it, well he tried to but he fell through it. He fell with a thud and the tapestry bellowed back in front of him.

I pushed it aside and stepped behind it. Casting a silencing charm around us so no one would hear.

Blaise had his head in his hands and was sitting against a corridor wall. I say next to him. Neither of us spoke.

"Am I a bad person?" He whispered.

His voice cracked and I knew he was crying.

"No, you're a wonderful person. Don't ever think you're not." I replied back.

"I know you're the Minister's daughter. He spoke and I was shocked.

I didn't say anything for the longest time. Blaise lifted his head and I saw his eyes were red and puffy.

"I won't tell anyone, but why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you figure it out?" I answered his question with a question.

"Call it intuition." Was all he said.

I didn't say anything for a moment.

"My father made me promise not to tell anyone. If anyone found out I was his daughter they could kidnap me and use me against him. Mainly the Death Eaters and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named himself. I changed my last name because of it. My father thought coming to Hogwarts would be a good idea because Dumbledore is the Headmaster. Now I'm not so sure.  
I haven't heard from my father since before I went to the Weasley's house. I miss him so much." I broke and tears flowed down my face.

Blaise pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest. I sobbed for a good ten minutes until I pulled away shaking. I didn't realize how cold it was until I noticed I was sitting in a short dress with no sleeves.

Blaise noticed and gave me his jumper.

"I'm sorry your party got ruined." He spoke after it was silent for a while.

"It's fine. I do have to ask though."

"Yeah?"

"Girlfriend?" I looked at him and smirked.

He lowered his head with an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well, I was going to ask you tonight then those douchebags went after you. It sorta slipped out." He explained.

I didn't reply.

"I mean if you don't want to be my girlfriend that's okay, but I don't know what to say." He trailed off.

"Sure," I spoke.

He looked up.

"What?"

"Sure, I'll your girlfriend." I smiled.

He smiled back at me.

"Really? That's brilliant. I mean great but -."

"Blaise, just shut up and kiss me already."

And he did just that. I pulled away for a moment and spoke a few simple words.

"You're not getting this jumper back by the way."

He simply chuckled and brought my lips to his again. He and I sat there kissing ignoring the world around us.

Little did we know it was going to get worse as it went on.


	27. Chapter 27

Emerald

-

-

Today was the start of studying for exams. Which meant it was the start of no sleep week.

I sat in the library with four books open in front of me. My legs were in Blaise's lap who was sitting next to me.

Blaise and I's relationship had been going strong for the past four and a half months. Neither the key nor the necklace has glowed yet, so we knew we were taking it slow.

"Love?" Blaise spoke.

He should've whispering since we're in a library, but we were sitting in the far back so no one could see or hear us really.

"Hmm?" I replied not looking up from my Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Can we take a break?"

"No," I replied.

"Please?" His leg moved to my knee.

"No." I still wasn't giving in.

"My common room is fairly cozy."

"No thanks, Slytherin's hate me." I flipped a page.

"I'm a Slytherin and I don't hate you. I'll kick Theo and Draco out of the dorm room."

"Blaise, I'd like to pass my exams."

"I do too but we need a break. We've been studying for four hours." His hand was high up my leg now.

I looked at him from over my glasses.

He and I were sitting here in sweats. We were relaxing while studying. It was extremely hot outside but fairly cool in the library. My messy bun was falling out and hair framed my face.  
I looked like a wreck, but Blaise didn't care.

"Please?" He gave me a shy smile.

I did the only thing I could think of. I took my legs off his lap. Closed my books and put them in a pile. Took Blaise's and put them in a pile next to mine and I sat in his lap.

No, I didn't sit in a sexual way and start kissing him fiercely. I simply sat in his lap, curled up, and laid my head on his shoulder.

Blaise magically moved his chair and the one I just occupied to face each other and he put his legs in the other one, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're so comfy," I spoke into his chest I recently pressed my face in.

I loved his smell. Fire Whiskey and peppermint.

"I love the smell of your hair." He spoke through my hair he pressed his face into.

"I've always loved the smell of jasmine." He whispered to me.

He and I relaxed in those chairs and dozed off a little. It must have been a long time because when I woke up Blaise was carrying me.

"What?" I spoke drowsily.

"We're going back to my common room. Everyone is at dinner right now so no one will see you." He explained.

He walked down a corridor still carrying me and stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Pureblood." He spoke to it and it folded inward on itself.

"Do you want to walk?" He asked and I nodded.

He put me down and handed me my bookbag. He kept one arm around my shoulder the whole time.

"We can finish studying in my room." He explained as he led me into the common room.

The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. It clearly extended under the lake, which gave the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofa; and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It had a grand atmosphere, but it was also a cold one.

"This way." We headed down a hall and up some stairs to what I assumed was his dorm room.

"How long has it been since a non-Slytherin was in here?" I asked as we walked in.

"Probably late thirteenth century." He shrugged, then jumped onto one of the four-poster beds.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He spread his arms out to gesture to the room.

There were two other beds. One looked barely touched and the other was very messy. Blaise's was a mix of the two.

"Draco and Theo?" I asked and he nodded.

He patted the space next to him and I threw my bag down next to his. Thank God tomorrow was Sunday. I kicked my shoes off next to him as well and fell onto the bed next to him.

It was only eightish but I was so tired. Blaise waved his wand and the thick curtains closed around us.

"Lumos." He whispered and his wand lit up.

His eyes looked like molten gold in the light it was amazing.

"I'm so tired," I told him.

He nodded.

"We can sleep?" He asked and I nodded while yawning.

He chuckled and tossed his way in between us while yanking his shirt over his head.

I'd only seen him shirtless twice before the first time was on accident I walked in on him after he got out of the shower. The second time was when we went swimming in the lake.

He threw his shirt out from behind the curtains and closed them again drowning us in light minus his wand.

"Do you want one of my shirts to sleep in?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure," I told him, he stepped out into the room for a moment.

He shoved just his hand back through and in it was a shirt.

"Here you go. You can change in there." He sounded shy and I chuckled a little bit.

"Thanks." I grabbed his shirt and quickly changed into it.

I kept my sweatpants on since it was surprisingly cold in this room. Using the light from his wand I undid my messy bun and braided my hair.

"All clear," I said.

Blaise opened the curtain and crawled back into the bed then closed it, once again engulfing us in darkness with the exception of his wand.

"Should I cast a silencing charm? That way no one finds out I'm in here?"

"Your things are by mine they'll know anyway so it's fine. Theo may just never let me live it down." He gave me a crooked smile.

I laid back on his fluffy pillows and closed my eyes just relaxing. I felt the bed shift next to me and a presence over me. I opened my eyes to see Blaise looking deep into mine.

Now you would think after about four months of dating we would have kissed more but truth be told we barely had.

"Can I kiss you?" He always asked for my permission.

"Yes," I whispered.

His lips molded onto mine perfectly. It was as though a jigsaw puzzle had been completed after seventeen years of waiting. Slowly we were starting to understand each other. The calm way he handled himself and me. Never rushing never forcing. This boy was too good for me.

Ever so slightly he shifted so I was under his tall frame and he was holding himself above me with his strong arms. Strong from those many years of throwing a Quaffle. I lifted my right arm and lazily threw it around his neck pulling him a tad bit closer. My left hand searched for his right and I laced our fingers together.

He turns his head and pushed out lips together more but hesitated as though I would disapprove, therefore I took matters into my own hands.

I opened my mouth and took his lower lip between my teeth causing a groan to emerge from the back of his throat. I opened my eyes to see his deep chocolate ones glaring at me yet with an amused and turned on glint in them. I gave him an innocent look. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Are you tired, love?" He asked getting back into a position on his side.

"So fucking much." I shoved my face in his chest and I felt it rumble with laughter.

"Sleep then. I'll wake you up tomorrow after everyone's left." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

If I could live the rest of my life like this. I would never want to change.


	28. Chapter 28

Emerald

-

-

Exams came quicker then I would've liked.

Charms were simple and I knew I passed with flying colors.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easy enough but I struggled with non-verbal spells still. Which was funny when I think back to that time I froze Theo in his place. That seemed so long ago. That was the first time I really had a conversation with Blaise too.

Next was Potions I did phenomenally, well according to the witch judging me I did. Professor Slughorn would probably be proud.

Arithmancy was after Potions then the last exam was Transfiguration. Both I felt I did great with, but I wouldn't know until sometime this Autumn.

After exams, I went to the library because I knew it would be quiet. Blaise was doing Ancient Runes exams right now, but he promised to meet me here right after.

"Emerald?" Someone spoke and I looked up from the book I was reading.

Harry stood there looking awkward.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you mind if we talk?"

"No, you can sit." I closed my book and put it back in my bag.

"I'm sorry for being a git this year." He spoke and I noticed Ginny wasn't too far away.

Finally, they got together. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just now realizing you were?"

Ginny snorted but played it off as a cough. Somewhere Madame Pince hushed us.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. I suppose I was just trying to help but did a terrible job." He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's alright. Just don't tell me how to live my life again." I spoke seriously.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"I'm meeting Blaise here but if you and Ginny want to stay you can."

"Hang with you and Zabini? No thanks, but thanks for the offer." Harry told me standing up.

"Harry?"

He turned back around before he left and raised an eyebrow.

"Treat her good or I'll kill you," I smirked.

"Yeah, well you'll have to get in line." He smiled and walked off with Ginny.

About half an hour later and ten chapters into my book, Blaise decided to lift me out of my chair, causing me to squeal in terror, then sit down and put me in his lap.

I hit him with my book which, mind you, is a hardback.

"What the fuck Zabini!" I glared and he laughed.

"If you're going to be loud and use that awful language in my library you can leave right this instant." Madame Pince spoke as she came around a corner glaring at us.

"Sorry, Madame Pince." I blushed and Blaise laughed harder, but silently.

Madame Pince rolled her eyes and walked off muttering something about annoying kids.

Blaise kissed my cheek then leaned into the chair relaxing.

"How was Ancient Runes?" I asked.

He groaned in annoyance at the thought of it, and I chuckled.

"How was Arithmancy?" He asked me back with a large amount of sarcasm.

"Easy," I replied and smirked.

He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

We sat there just chatting mindlessly away for a few hours until Draco Malfoy came in.

Now I hadn't really seen him since Potions four months ago but he looked awful. He was skinny and his face was sunken inward. He looked sick.

"Blaise. It's time." Was all he said and I felt Blaise tense up.

"Okay, give me a minute." He spoke in reply and Draco nodded, walking off.

"Blaise, what's happening?"

"Emerald can you accept something from me?" He looked desperate.

"Yes of course."

"I need you to go to our classroom. I need you to stay there until I come and get you. I need you to be safe." He spoke worriedly and I started to worry.

"Blaise, what's happening?"

"Draco is going to kill Dumbledore."

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Should I have listened to Blaise and gone to the classroom? Probably. Should I have not gone and pack essentials for a trip he and I were probably going to make. Probably. So here I was casting undetectable extension charms on my purse and shoving clothes and everything else he and I might need in there.

But he'll need clothes. Fuck.

I stood there for a moment and thought.

Theo.

I quickly threw another pair of shorts in my bag and shut it. Rushing out of my dorm, the sky was growing dark outside as I rushed through my common room.

Drew, Sam, Mel, and Brittany all looked at me in worry, I knew I probably wouldn't see them for a while. I rushed down the stairs and towards the Slytherin dungeons and stood in front of the wall.

Dinner was still going on and if I was lucky no one would be in here. I just need to find Theo.

"Pureblood," I spoke to the wall, like a few days ago it folded inward on itself.

I rushed in and there were a few people on the couches, but thank God, Theo was sitting there chatting up some Fifth Year and he saw me excused himself.

"Em? What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I need to get to your room now. It's an emergency." I rushed out.

He nodded and didn't ask but instead grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

We got to his room and immediately I went to Blaise's side and started to take clothes out and other things he might need.

"Emerald, what's going on?"

"Blaise and I are leaving. Tonight."

"Leaving where. What's happening?" He sounded so worried, but I knew I couldn't tell him.

"I'm not sure, all I know is Blaise told me to be ready to leave." I finished throwing clothes in my purse and I closed it.

I walked over to Theo and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered.

I quickly let him go and left the room hurrying out of the room. I had to step behind a tapestry when Parkinson and her posse walked by, but other than that I slipped out undetected.

I rushed to the classroom and opened the door. Now all I had to do was wait. But waiting is the hardest part.


	29. Chapter 29

Blaise

-

-

I hurried up the spiral staircase to the Astronomy Tower with Death Eaters surrounding me. I informed Bellatrix Lestrange that I had not found any evidence of the Minister's daughter being at Hogwarts and that it was a false lead to take us off her trail.

So here we were now heading upstairs. The closer we got the more clear I could hear Draco and Dumbledore.

When I told Emerald what Draco had to do she was mortified, but I won't let anything happen to her. So long as she's in that classroom.

"Well done, Draco." Bellatrix said as we walk from the staircase,

"Hellos Bellatrix, I believe introductions are in order?" Dumbledore spoke.

He looked so sickly and pale.

"Love to Albus, but we're on a bit of a tight schedule." She replied back.

She continued to encourage Draco to kill Dumbledore until someone spoke up.

"No." Snape came out of the shadows and I saw a flicker of movement at my feet.

Potter. I thought.

The next short moments were a blur. Snape cast the killing curse murdering Dumbledore and casting him over the Astronomy Tower railing.

Bellatrix cast the Dark Mark into the air.

We all ran down the stairs and that's when the fighting broke out.

I broke away from the ranks and pretended to take out students or teachers, when in fact I was aiming for Death Eaters. I ran and ran towards the classroom firing spells at anyone in my way that was evil.

Just as I went to open the door a voice rang out.

"You can't do this Blaise," Draco said.

Surrounding him were Bellatrix, Greyback, and Snape. There were a few others I couldn't name off the top of my head.

"What's he talking about, Zabini?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Nothing. I'm scoping out the area, making sure no filthy Mudbloods are hiding." I said back in a hard tone.

"She won't be safe with you."

"Fuck off, Malfoy." I spat.

"'She?' Who is 'she'?" Bellatrix was getting closer now.

I couldn't take all these Death Eaters at once. There was no way.

"Snape!" Someone screamed from down the corridor.

It was Potter and a few others.

"Betrayed?" Bellatrix spoke.

Her eyes filled with such hatred, she aimed her wand at me and fired a spell, but I felt a warmth before it hit.

A glowing sensation, I looked down at my chest and I saw it, a bright green.

The lock was glowing.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald

-

-

It was an eternity. I had no idea when to expect him. I had no clue whether or not he would live.

He had to. He must live.

He has to because I love him. I love Blaise Zabini.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise

-

-

I knew she loved me and I knew I loved her as well.

I jumped out of the way of Bellatrix's spell. It blasted open the door and she rushed inside.

Good, phase one complete. I watched as Potter and his group of witches and wizards followed the Death Eaters firing spells back and forth.

I got up from the floor and ran in the opposite direction towards a different corridor. I rushed towards the tapestry of the knight slaying a dragon and opened the door to the right of it. I stepped inside and closed the door, casting a silencing charm around us.

"Em?" I whispered.

Lumos. I thought.

My wand lit up and I walked farther into the room.

"Emerald? Love?" I walked towards the back where there was an office.

I slowly opened the door and was met with a wand at my neck.

I slowly lifted mine so I could see the person's face and they could see mine. It was Emerald and she was crying.

I didn't say anything I simply pulled her into a hug as she sobbed.

"I thought you died and then the key lit up." She sobbed harder and I tried my best to calm her down.

We needed to move quickly. We needed to get out of here. Now.

"Emerald. We have to go now. I promise you we'll be safer if we leave." I slow softly and she nodded.

She grabbed a small purse and heaved it over her shoulder.

"We can't apparate?" She asked and I smiled weakly.

"Snape killed Dumbledore. The protective enchantments broke after that. We can apparate now." I explained gently grabbing her hands.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet someone." I smiled.

We turned in place and with a crack we were gone, just as McGonagall and a few others burst through the door, we were already in our new home.

I looked over at Emerald and I saw her eyes widen in fascination. She looked at me with a childish glint and I threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to me.

"Welcome to New York Emerald," I said.


End file.
